


Nightfall

by RainFox88



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Conspiracy, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Language, Manipulation, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships, cat and mouse game, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFox88/pseuds/RainFox88
Summary: Pre-Resident Evil 1, slight-AU. Claire Redfield comes home to visit her brother Chris for the holidays but gets caught up in a dangerous game of cat and mouse with Albert Wesker, the Captain of STARS, after stumbling upon dark secrets. She can't call the law; Wesker is the law, and she can't tell Chris. She is trapped...ClairexWesker. Slight ChrisxJill. (An old FF.Net multi-chapter fic I am revising and publishing to AO3)





	1. Coming Home

****

#  **Nightfall**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom or any of its creators. This is solely a work of fan-made fiction. Now, on to the story! This is an old multi-chapter fanfiction story from FF.Net that I am revising/revamping and publishing onto AO3 before continuing new chapters. Warning: This pairing is WeskerxClaire, and yes, it is a big age difference (even though Claire is an adult). So if you aren’t comfortable with this kind of a gap in pairings, you’ve been warned!

* * *

 

 

### Chapter 1: Coming Home

_December 11th, 1997 - 06:48p.m._

The snow was truly beautiful, like a magical spell blanketing the land, the trees, and the mountains. Holiday lights reflected off its pale form in a sea of glittering colors. The sky was dark, clouds rolling in with more snow to come. Claire Redfield was glad to see the lights of Raccoon City coming up. She took a bus from Denver to get here. Her motorcycle was stored for the winter, and her brother couldn't leave work to come and get her. It wasn't uncommon for his workplace to be busy during the holidays.

Claire checked her wristwatch for the time. It was almost seven in the evening. Chris should be at the bus depot waiting for her. The bus was crowded and stuffy, and she was ready to get off. She had a small bag sitting beside her, but her main suitcase was in the cargo hold of the transport vehicle. She was bundled up from the cold outside. Claire was an autumn person. She loved the colors and the mild weather. The winter was a little too much for her, but she did indeed enjoy the snow. It was the best part of winter.

She had her auburn hair down, something she normally didn't do. She wore a blue scarf, as well as a red jacket over her dark blue blouse. She also had on her favorite pair of jeans and a pair of brown boots.

Hearing the screeching of the breaks came as a relief to Claire as the vehicle parked at the depot. Claire proceeded to get off with the other passengers and get her bags. It didn't take her long to find her brother. His breath came out in puffs, and he wore a large black coat over his STARS uniform. He grinned from ear to ear, extending his arms out.

"Chris!" she exclaimed. She cut the distance between them just so she could wrap her arms around him.

He returned the hug, and also took her bags for her. "How's my little sister?"

"I didn't enjoy the bus ride too much, but I’m glad to be off from college for awhile and stay with you."

Chris frowned. "Yeah, sorry I couldn't come pick you up. Normally, Wesker is good about letting me off to go get you, but we've been so busy."

"It's fine. I know you guys get busy this time of the year."

"So, how about we grab some grub and then go home?" Chris suggested.

Claire smiled at her older brother, nodding. "Sounds good to me!"

Chris guided her to his parked truck, a dark green 1995 Dodge Ram extended cab 4x4. He unlocked it, putting her bags in the back seat and they climbed in. He drove to one of their favorite places to eat in Raccoon City. It didn't look like much, just a small restaurant called Emmy's Diner. The restaurant looked similar to a railroad dining car on the outside, but on the inside was set up to look more like an old style cafe.

The two sat down at a booth and looked through the menus while catching up. Claire hadn't seen Chris in over two months, and she was glad to be able to sit down and talk. They ordered their food and told stories about how they were doing. Claire didn't forget to mention about all the college finals and assignments she had just finished to be able to get back here. She could tell that Chris was tired from all the overtime, but he hid it as he talked with her.

"So how are the guys? Oh, and how's Jill?" Claire asked, laughing softly. She had met most of Chris's fellow STARS members when they were off of work and hanging out. The only one she had never met was the captain himself, Albert Wesker. Of course, she heard all about him from not only Chris but the others as well.

"Everyone's good," Chris said, picking at his food. "Just getting ready for the holidays. It's hard to believe that Christmas is just two weeks away. I still need to do some gift shopping. How long will you be down again?"

"I have to go back January 10th," Claire stated. "So, do you have all the decorations up?"

Chris snorted, waving her off. "You kidding? I saved all of that for you!"

Claire slightly glared at him. "Great, we can do it together."

"Can Jill come over and help?"

"No, Chris, she can't," Claire replied sarcastically. "Well duh, ya goof! It's your house and you know Jill and I get along great."

"Eat your food," Chris joked, trying to sound like a parent.

Claire raised a utensil from her plate. "I got a fork and I’m not afraid to use it.”

They took their time eating and enjoying each other's company. Chris paid for the meal and they left afterwards. They drove home, pulling into Chris’s driveway in Raccoon City suburbia. It wasn't much, just a two bedroom, one bath house with a small fenced in backyard and cemented driveway connecting to a carport for his truck. Ironically, Jill only lived a couple blocks over. Chris had also told her that Wesker lived a few blocks up, where all the fancy, larger properties were.

Chris took her bags to her room. Claire decided to wait to unpack, and just sat down in the living room to chat with Chris some more. He would need to go to bed soon for his early shift tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go in with Jill so you can have the truck to drive around tomorrow," Chris stated, tossing her his keys.

She caught them. "You sure? I probably won't go anywhere."

"Well, you never know. Also, the phones will most likely be busy at work, so you may have to come to the station if you need me for something."

She slowly nodded. "Alright, but I’ll be fine. I'm a grown woman, you know."

"Hey, you just turned nineteen, so don't give me that," Chris warned, pointing at her with a grin as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"Fine, fine," Claire said, holding up her hands in defeat and rolling her eyes. "So, does this mean I don't get any of Chris's Awesome Breakfast?"

"That's right. Unfortunately, we'll have to do that Saturday morning. Sorry, Sis."

"Just don't stress yourself out too much, okay?" Claire said, playfully kicking his knee. "You do this every year when you have to work all these hours. I worry about you sometimes."

"I'll be fine, don't you worry," Chris answered, smiling softly. "We'll slow down again real soon."

"I still don't think it's right for you to work all these crazy hours," Claire grumbled. "I should have a good talk with that Chief Irons of yours."

Chris rubbed the light stubble on his jaw. "If only it was Chief Irons who made us work all these hours. All of us could easily work out something with his fat ass. No, Captain Wesker's making us work all these hours."

"I thought you said he was pretty lenient when you needed to get off to come get me?" Claire asked, giving him a look.

"Well, he usually is, but we are busy, and Wesker couldn't let me go because we were short. Barry and Enrico took vacation days today."

Claire folded her arms. "I still should have a talk with him."

"Uh, no you don't. He can be pretty scary."

Claire gave him a skeptical look. "Scary? C'mon, Chris. You're just saying that because he’s your boss."

"Yeah, so don't embarrass me! It's taken me a long time to prove myself as one of the best to him! Don't screw it up!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh," mumbled Claire. "Really, you guys act as though he ranks higher than Irons."

"He pretty much does in our books," Chris said, looking up at the clock. "The whole STARS team holds more respect for Wesker than anyone ever would for dip shit Irons. He's a good leader."

Her brother stood up from the couch and ruffled her hair. She glared up at his goofy grin. "Well, I better get ready for bed. You know where everything's at. Remember, if you need something and can't get through by phone, you’ll probably have to come by the RPD. Unless it's an emergency, then you know the line for that."

"Yes, Bro. I'm not a kid."

"But you're my little sister, and even when you’re fifty I'm gonna treat you like this," Chris joked.

The siblings hugged and Chris went to get ready for bed. Claire decided it would be a good time to get unpacked and sit down on her bed to read a book. Chris would be gone until the evening tomorrow, so she would have the house to herself. Maybe she would use the truck to go pick up some Christmas decorations for them to get started on. Oh, and she would definitely need to go get a tree.

Claire was relieved to finally be able to forget about school for awhile and enjoy some time with family and friends down here. Her small break for Thanksgiving as well as some tests kept Claire locked up at campus last month, and Chris didn’t have the time anyway. Now, Claire had almost a month off to enjoy everything down here in Raccoon City.

She twitched a smile as she unpacked at the thought. She looked outside the nearby window, saw more fluffy snowflakes falling from the dark sky, illuminated by the nearby street lamps.

She could feel it in her bones. This winter break was going to have what she was craving for. Something she needed, something she would never forget.

* * *

 

**A/N: Here** **’s the first revised chapter for Nightfall, ready to go! My first chapters are always shorter before they start getting longer.Yes, the diner Chris and Claire went to eat at was the same diner from the original Resident Evil 2 when Claire bumped into Leon and they get into the cop car! :) Remember, this story is an slight-AU! Also remember this is Pre-RE1! So that means right here we are at the end of the year 1997. Resident Evil 1 happens in summer of 1998!**


	2. The Meeting

### Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next few days passed by and Claire settled into Chris’s guest bedroom. The siblings caught up and hung out whenever Chris wasn’t working. Claire had the house to herself until Chris came home in the evenings. She spent her time alone shopping downtown for Christmas decorations and gifts, and also picked up a real tree at a farm outside of the city. The one night Chris got off early, they spent putting the decorations and tree up. Jill also showed up a bit later to help them with decorating.

She looked tired; much like Chris did from all the overtime, and complained about the infinite stack of paperwork on her desk. The three decided to go out to dinner afterwards. They went to one of the better bistros uptown to enjoy a relaxing evening.

"So Claire, how have you been?" Jill asked.

"Well, I was gonna say very busy from school, but you guys looked as though you've been dragged by a horse. So, I’ll just go with I’m doing just fine."

Jill picked at her food with a fork and grinned. "Hmhm. It's always busy this time of the year. Not only is it our time to catch up on stacks of paperwork, but this time of year, crime activity goes through the roof."

"Yep, and I have to go in at freaking three in the morning!" Chris groaned.

Jill gave him a look. "You're not the only one.”

"Three? But you've been going in at five already, and that's earlier than your normal shift as it is!" Claire stated, looking between them.

The three ate their meals, discussing upcoming Christmas and New Years as well as Claire's college courses and Chris and Jill's work. Jill parted ways from them after Chris paid for the meal, saying she had to go pick up a few things before going home.

Chris drove him and Claire home. He immediately prepared for bed once they arrived. Claire watched him walk over to her while she sat on the couch watching TV. He had showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and looked ready to drop dead.

"Well, I’ll see you tomorrow."

Claire sat the remote down, looking up at him. "Going in at three in the morning is insane.”

Chris rubbed his hair, still lightly wet from the recent shower. "Hey, the good news is I should get off earlier. Goodnight, Sis."

"Night, Bro."

* * *

 

Claire was relieved the lights looked great outside the house. The white and blue lights danced in a pattern as they rimmed the roof and the beams of the front porch. She walked inside to check out the tree. It was decorated with the same colors, white and blue. Claire wasn’t fond of the multi-color lights. These two colors were elegant to her, with a deep sense of meaning. She was proud of their handy work with putting up the decorations and lights.

She checked her wristwatch, wondering where Chris could be. He went in with Jill at three this morning, hopping a ride in Jill's Mustang. He had called her around lunch time to let her know that he should be off by three or four.

Claire sighed. Her watch said nearly seven. She started to worry. It was dark outside, and she could see that other houses on the block had their Christmas lights on as well. "C'mon, Chris."

Just as she walked back into the house to get warm, thinking over whether she should call the police station for Chris, the phone rang. It had to be him calling again, so rushed to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Claire, hey. Something came up. I_ _’m stuck at a crime scene with Jill and Brad until ten tonight. Don't wait up for me, alright?"_

"What? Ten o'clock?!"

" _Yeah, I know. We had a damn store robbery earlier, but the investigation is still going on. We_ _’re just staying until Richard and Forest are able to take our places."_

Claire leaned on the kitchen counter. "Do you know how many hours that will be that you've worked?"

" _I know! Don't sweat it, Sis. My day off is in a couple of days. Trust me, I'm used to working these hours this time of year."_

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

" _I will. You too. Love ya."_

"Love you too."

Claire hung up. She placed the phone back on its receiver, miffed and upset about Chris’s hours. She came here on her winter break to visit with her brother, not stay in his house alone.

She tapped her fingers on the counter, thinking with a scowl. She suddenly felt like driving over to the police department to give Wesker a piece of her mind. The thought didn’t last long before she acted on it, grabbing the keys to Chris’s truck and heading out. She recalled Chris didn't want her to talk to him for the sake of his reputation. He knew how his sister could be when she was angry.

 _I won't do anything hurt Chris's reputation. I'm just gonna go in, talk to his captain, and see if there is someway we can figure something out. I'm not going to let my brother become a mindless, drooling zombie from working so many damn hours when I_ _’m trying to spend time with him!_

* * *

 

The grand hall of the police station was busy with officers and normal citizens. Phones seemed to ring constantly and the foot traffic was heavy and crowded. Claire had been here a few times, but never upstairs where the STARS office was located. She looked around for a familiar face and just about jumped in joy when she saw Joseph Frost talking to another cop. He stood out with his red bandana on his head, and he wore his STARS uniform as well.

"Joseph!"

He looked around the crowd after hearing his name. He brightened when he recognized her as she jogged up."Claire! Hey, girl! What’re you doing here? Chris didn’t call you?"

"Yes, he did. But I’m here to speak with Wesker."

The color drained from Joseph's face. "What? S-Say that again?"

"I need to talk to your Captain. I'm not very happy with these hours Chris is working."

"Oh…" Joseph trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, good luck with that, sweetheart."

The STARS officer slipped by her, but Claire snagged his arm. "Not so fast! You're gonna take me to where he is!"

He groaned. "Alright, alright! C'mon, this way. I’m just taking you to the STARS office. You’re on your own after that. I got too much other shit to deal with right now."

"That's fine by me, Joseph. Thanks."

The Alpha Team member led her through the police station and up the stairs into another lobby. Claire looked around, nodding at friendly officers while taking in the sights of the hallways and rooms around them. The Raccoon City Police Department used to be an art museum years and years ago, and she could see some of the old leftover exhibits hanging on walls or stuffed in the corners of rooms.

Joseph brought her to a door in another hallway. On the left was an emblem in gold that read: STARS: Special Tactics And Rescue Service.

"Here ya are! Good luck, sweetheart!"

She hardly had time to thank him before Joseph sped away, waving at her over his shoulder and disappearing around the corner. Claire rolled her eyes, looking back to the door. She took a moment to gather herself, taking a deep breath. She wasn't nervous; she had a knack for dealing with people no matter what position they were in. She knocked on the door with a few strong taps.

She waited, listening for a voice to call her inside. She never heard one. She went to knock again and then the door swung open. Claire took a step back, a man stepping out into the doorway.

Claire blinked, surprised and very much not expecting the man she saw before her. He was tall, handsome, and strong-built. He wore a dark STARS uniform and a pair of sunglasses. His blond hair was slicked back, and a small headset rested on one ear. And though she was expecting an older, completely different looking man to be serving as Captain of STARS and one of Raccoon City's Finest, she knew this had to be the prominent Albert Wesker.

He peered at her, but Claire couldn’t read his expression. "May I help you?"

Claire almost forgot what she had come here to do.

"Wait a minute. You are Redfield's younger sister, correct?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, how did you-?"

"He has a photo of you on his desk," Wesker interrupted. "Chris isn't here. He is on an investigation. Is there anything else I can do for you? I'm quite busy."

Claire sucked in a breath, glaring at him. "Yes, you can actually.”

A light leer her way, and he moved to allow her entry into the STARS Office. "Of course there is.” His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Claire hesitated outside the office and he glared at her. "Well?"

She passed by him into the STARS office. Wesker shut the door behind her and slipped into his office just to the side of the room’s main door. Claire glanced around, seeing several desks for Alpha and Bravo Team, all of which had stacks of paperwork and folders, as well as personal items. There was also an armory in the back, blocked by a metal gate and a computer card access. When Claire joined the STARS Captain in his office, he offered her a chair that sat right on the other side of his desk before he sat down himself.

"So, Ms. Redfield. I take it you have a problem you’d like to discuss with me.”

Claire sat, taking in the decorated officer trophies and organized office. "Yes, there is.”

Wesker took off his sunglasses and tossed them onto his desk before rubbing his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, staring at her with intense gray-blue eyes. "Well, go on then."

His eyes made her heart catch in her throat, and she almost coughed. For a moment, she felt like she was being eyed by a wolf.

"I think…it’s unfair that you are making Chris work all these hours."

Wesker didn't say anything at first, but he did slightly cock his head and smirk. His chuckle made her shiver. "Unfair? And you think he is the only one suffering?"

"No, I don't," she answered calmly. "But 3 a.m. to 10 p.m. is a little too harsh for anyone, don't you agree? I would think that you would have more members to divide the work between."

Wesker crossed his arms. "Let me put it this way, Ms. Redfield. Raccoon City has a population of over 100,000 people. At this time of year there are more crimes, more accidents, and this is also the time of the year that the federal government and state wants more paperwork done. I cannot help any of this, but as Captain I try to make it fair between all my officers for these long hours. Senior members with a family get more time off than those who don't have a family. That explains why Chris, Jill, Brad, Joseph, and myself are here most of the time. Does that make sense, Ms. Redfield?"

He made a valid point. Claire felt depressed now. She mumbled her next response, her eyes falling to her lap. "Yes, sir."

Wesker studied her quietly, rubbing his fingers together. Sighing, he rose to his feet, and Claire got up as well. "I’ll tell you what, Ms. Redfield. It slipped my mind that you were in on your winter break to visit Chris. I will inform him that he has the next two days off. And I will try to keep him from working so many hours while you are down. Fair?"

Claire couldn't believe it. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Wesker escorted her to the door, opening it for her. "You have a good evening, Ms. Redfield."

"Yeah, you too."

He shut the door behind her, leaving her out in the hallway alone. Claire left the hallway and made her way to the main hall of the police station. She thought over the conversation she just had with Wesker. He came off as a strict yet respectful leader, but Claire couldn't help but notice the darkness that were in his eyes. She told herself that it was normal for an experienced officer like him to come off with somewhat of a dark side. She was sure that Wesker had seen things in his line of work that no one would wish to see in their lifetime. Still, she couldn’t shake the strange feeling until she made it home.

She made a small snack and read a magazine while she waited for Chris to get home. It wasn't long after ten o'clock before Jill's Mustang pulled into the driveway. Chris got out, and then the Mustang backed out and left. Chris entered the house without having to unlock the door. Claire forgot to lock it, and she twitched a smile as she sat the magazine down, knowing exactly what her brother would say about it.

"Claire, you forgot to lock the front door! Someone could break into the house!"

Always the protective big brother. Even though Claire knew how to take care of herself. Chris taught her how to defend herself and handle numerous weapons.

"Chris, I think if someone was going to break in, then a simple locked door wouldn't stop them. I'm sorry. I forgot, okay?"

"Alright, alright," Chris said. He took off his belt and weapon from his STARS uniform, sitting them on the dining table.

Claire followed him in there, noticing her brother’s suspicious yet playful glare her way.

He leaned on the table. "So…Wesker just informed me before coming home that I get the next two days off."

"Really?" Claire feigned surprised. "That's great!"

"What did you say to him exactly?"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about!"

"Sis, he told me you came down there. Don't try that."

Claire held up her hands in defense. "Alright, you got me. I just told him that you deserved more time off, especially with your sister down visiting. Don't worry, Bro. I highly doubt I ruined your reputation."

"No, but I will never live it down that my little sister came to my rescue and talked my Captain into giving me a couple days off."

Claire laughed. "See? Your teammates should be lining up begging me to be their sister!"

"You must’ve caught Wesker in a good mood, that's all I gotta say," Chris replied. "Now, I’m taking a shower. I guess tomorrow we can actually go do something together for once!"

"If you don't sleep in all day. You look like a zombie," Claire joked, shaking her head.

"Thanks. And I was trying to keep myself looking good."

"For Jill?"

"Hey now, that's uncalled for!"

* * *

 

In her first week down, Claire was finally able to enjoy Chris's Awesome Breakfast. Her brother was a great cook, didn’t matter what it was. Chris always told her that women wanted a guy who could cook, and that was one of the main reasons he learned to cook well. She could care less; it was a nice break from ramen and other packaged cheap foods that she lived on in her college dorm. It also didn't matter that he made this breakfast a little after noon, since he slept in. Claire knew he needed the rest.

"So? What do we have planned today?" Chris asked.

"Hmm…how about we go see a movie? Then I can help you pick out a gift for Jill since I know you’re dying to find one. Oh! Tonight, they’re having a festival for the city's Christmas lights in downtown too."

"A movie sounds great…as long as it’s not a chick flick!"

"Am I the kind of girl that watches those?" Claire asked, glaring at her brother across the table as they ate.

"No, but I just had to yell it out."

"That new thriller that we both wanted to see is out finally."

"Oh, then I'm game!"

Their schedule had been set. The Redfield siblings got ready, and left the house. They went to the theater and watched a movie, then headed to the mall to find Jill a gift. Chris had no luck, even with Claire's help, only because he was unsure of anything. They left empty-handed because of it. Claire told Chris that she would stealthily ask Jill what she wanted for Christmas. With a little time to spare before the festival, the two stopped by their favorite coffee shop to have some hot cocoa and talk.

By the time it got dark, and they arrived at the festival, it was crowded. They wore thick coats for the icy wind that blew. The city had salted and cleared the roads mostly, and so only snow was left on various parts of buildings, cars, and some of the sidewalks. Chris and Claire watched as they lit up the city's own tree that towered in the central square. Main Street was then lit up as every business showed off their own decorations that seemed to bathe the street even more so than the street lamps.

The siblings stayed for awhile, listening to the carols play. By the time they arrived home, it was late. They decided to stay up to watch some old movies before going to bed.

"I think Jill is off tomorrow too. Maybe if we all three go do something, you can talk to her?" Chris asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course! And don't worry, I’ll be sneaky about it!" Claire winked.

"Great! Oh, by the way. That next morning when I go back to work, Jill has to go in earlier than me. Do you mind giving me a ride to the station in the morning? I want to keep the truck with you in case you need to go somewhere."

“Of course."

"Good. Well, we better head off to bed so we can maybe have breakfast on time."

Claire laughed, getting up with her brother from the couch. "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Bro."

"Night, Sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 is now finished with revisions. I will try and update as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> I decided to use the updated STARS office from the RE2 remake (which I flippin' love!) I love allllll of the character redesigns for the RE2 remake also, ESPECIALLY Claire's! <3


	3. Blood in the Snow

### Chapter 3: Blood in the Snow

Chris glared at the two women. Their giggles sounded roughly at the same time, grins wide on their pretty faces. Luckily, the Christmas music drowned their laughter out where other people couldn’t hear them as Chris held on for dear life.

"I fail to see what’s so amusing!"

Jill tugged on Chris’s arm. "Chris, it's just ice skating!"

"Yeah…it's skating, you know…on _ice_!"

Chris's legs wobbled and slid on the ice as he held onto the railing of the ice skating rink. Claire stood graciously next to Jill on the ice in her skates, arms crossed and breaths coming out in puffs. And even Jill had the audacity to stand on one leg so she could fix the tongue of her skate. The rink was moderately full with people ice skating, but not near as what it usually was. There was plenty of room to skate around; meaning Chris had plenty of room to crash.

The Christmas lights casted a magical glow around the trio. The snow glowed under their aura as music played in the park. The smell of food from nearby food vendors lofted in the air. It was the closest thing they were going to get to a Winter Wonderland in the middle of Raccoon City.

"The guys will never let me live this down if they see me doing this!" Chris huffed. "How the hell did you two talk me into this?"

"Because," Jill stated, looking over her pitiful partner as he was glued to the rail. "You said you’d ice skate with us if we went over to Barry's house with the guys to watch the football game."

Claire folded her arms with a smirk. "Which we would have gone anyways.”

"Don't be such a baby, Chris!” Jill’s attempts at pulling Chris away were futile. He wasn’t budging. “Look, I know you have more balance than that!"

Claire elbowed Jill, and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. Chris looked between them with a warning glare, immediately suspicious of their mischievous grins as they whispered. His fingers dug into the railing even harder, if that was even possible.

"Don't even think about it!"

Claire and Jill grabbed Chris and worked together to tear him away from the railing. They pushed him towards the middle of the skating rink. Chris looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide, arms out and waving and legs slipping and sliding as he fought for balance, desperate gasps and profanities spewing from his mouth. Claire and Jill cackled at the sight, skating out towards him. Finally, Chris was able to get a grip on his balance and worked at getting himself to go forward without face planting first into the ground.

"Whoo! I'm doing it!" He sounded like a gleeful child.

"They grow up so fast," Jill joked.

Claire and Jill skated behind Chris as he practiced and tried not to crash. Raccoon City Park was full of excitement and good spirits under the starry sky. Outside of the rink, kids made snowmen and snow angels with their parents. There were even a few families decking it out with a snowball fight.

Claire thoughtfully looked over at Jill. "So…I was supposed to be sneaky about this, but I know it won't do any good. I’m just gonna be upfront. Chris is going crazy trying to find you a Christmas gift. Is there something you want he can get you so he’ll shut up?"

Jill laughed, shaking her head. "He doesn't have to get me anything."

Her smile, though amused, shaped more into an affectionate up-curve of her lips. Her cheeks had been rosy from the cold, but now they seemed extra-rosy to Claire.

"Oh, but he does…badly. Please, you gotta help me or I’ll have to deal with his whining the whole time I’m here visiting."

Jill was quiet, and Claire hoped she was thinking of something. "Well, how about something practical like a new toaster?"

Claire gave her an unamused glare. "C’mon Jill, a toaster? Really? Who wants a toaster for Christmas?"

Jill shrugged. "I really wouldn't want Chris spending any kind of money on me."

"Oh, how about that really nice sofa back in that store we checked out earlier? That would actually look really nice in your living room."

"No way! That thing was like $500!"

"Yeah, you’re right." Claire sighed, thinking. "Hmm…how about a hat? You like hats!"

"A hat sound simple, cheap, and easy. I'm all for it!"

Claire was relieved. "Glad that's over with! So, do you need my help deciding what you’re getting Chris?"

Jill waved her off. "Nah, I ordered his nearly two months ago."

"What? Really? What is it?"

"Well, I went to Robert Kendo's gun shop and had him customize a brand new issue Samurai Edge with a steel slide and a silver-glided trigger just for Chris. It’s a one-of-a-kind gun, made just for Chris. He had one, but it got blown up, and that fucker Irons wouldn’t pay for a replacement."

Claire gave a baffled look. "Blown…up?"

"Don’t ask. Long story. Basically, while dealing with a terrorist, one of the STARS vehicles got blown up with Chris’s gun inside. Everything turned out good in the end, but he sure was upset that his Samurai Edge was destroyed. It was the gun he won that last marksmanship trophy with. He's been using an old Glock instead for awhile."

"Wow, he never told me about that. How much did that cost?"

Jill looked away, mumbling. "Oh, not important."

"Jill!"

"Alright! It cost $780."

Claire’s jaw fell agape and then she glared at her friend. "I'm totally telling him to buy you that sofa and a hat…and a toaster."

"You better not! Don't tell him the gun cost that much. I'm gonna lie and say that Wesker convinced Irons to issue him a new one."

"And what if Chris asks Wesker for that story?"

Jill bit her lip. "I…uhh…I'll tell Wesker to go along with it! Besides, Chris wouldn't dare ask the Captain for the truth!"

"Maybe so," Claire said. "But if you do that, then Chris wouldn’t know it was a Christmas gift from you. He would think it was a Christmas gift from Wesker…sort of."

Jill slumped her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. I suck at coming up with stories."

"I won't say anything about the gun, but you should really tell him the truth when you give it to him. He deserves to know it’s really from you. And, just so we’re clear, don't be surprised if Chris buys you something just as expensive."

Jill heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"Hey, kiddo!” Chris hollered. “Check this out!"

He was skating on one foot, grinning and proud of himself.

Claire covered her forehead, groaning. "He called me kiddo…how embarrassing.”

Jill cupped her hands over her mouth, her breath coming out in white puffs. "Pretty soon you'll be an ice skating champ, Christopher!"

"Don't call me that!"

Jill shook her head. "Why does he hate being called Christopher so much?"

"I have no idea."

Chris yelped, and a crash followed. They saw Chris slowly sliding across the ice on his stomach, arms and legs spread out. Claire and Jill skated over to him while laughing and helped him to his feet.

"I think that’s enough ice skating for one day," Chris said, feeling his lip with a finger. "I think I bit my lip!"

"Alright, we better leave anyways if we’re going to get over to Barry's in time for the game," Claire replied, holding back a laugh.

* * *

 

Barry Burton lived with his family in eastern Raccoon City in a safe, quiet suburban community. They lived in a large, two-story house with a built in garage and private fenced backyard. The Redfields and the Burtons went way back. Claire had known Barry and his wife, Kathy, since she was a little girl. She considered Barry’s two young daughters, Moira and Polly, as her nieces. It was the Burtons who helped look after Claire after her and Chris’s parents died, and he was forced to enlist into the military to take care of Claire. It was Barry who eventually helped Chris get hired on at the RPD as a member of STARS. They considered each other family.

While over watching the football game, they enjoyed the good company and the home-cooked food and drinks. Barry's house was full of snacks, good food, drinks, and off course friends. Claire and Jill were just as into the game as the men were, cheering for their home team. Barry left just long enough to put Moira and Polly to bed for the night. Claire wasn't surprised that a few of their STARS teammates were here to enjoy the game and visit as well. Joseph Frost, Forest Speyer, and Richard Aiken cracked jokes and stuffed their faces while the football game went on. Even Barry’s good friend, Robert Kendo, came over to watch the game and have some drinks.

Afraid they would wake his daughters from their rowdy banter, Barry slapped Joseph with a rolled up newspaper and told them to keep it down. However, when the home team scored their first touchdown, the scolding was forgotten as all men jumped to their feet whooping and cheering, Barry included.

The game lasted a couple of hours, and they rejoiced as their home team won the game, clanking beer bottles together. They helped the Burtons clean up for a short time before departing for home.

By the time Chris and Claire got to Chris's house, she was beat. She had cheered just as much as the men, and probably ate just as much too.

The Redfield siblings weren’t home long before going to bed. Chris would be returning to work in the morning, and Claire would to have to take him in because Jill’s shift started earlier.

They got up early the following morning to have breakfast downtown before Claire dropped her brother off at the police department. He grabbed the door handle of the truck and turned to her before getting out.

"Be careful if you go anywhere. We’re supposed to get more snow later," Chris informed.

The sun was rising on the icy morning, but dark gray, overcast clouds warned of more winter weather to come.

"Will do. I think I’m gonna hit the hike trails and run a mile or two before going home. I feel fat from all that good food last night."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You women. Can’t you just run at the track in town? That’s kinda far."

"It’s closed, remember? Besides, I like the scenery out there better."

"I dunno, Sis. Anything could happen that far out by yourself. Might get hurt and no one be around to help. Hell, there might be crazies out there right now."

It was Claire's turn to roll her eyes. There were times Chris’s brotherly protectiveness got on her nerves. "Chris, we’ve taken the Arklay Hiking Trails lots of times and never had any problems. If there is anyone out there, which I doubt from the weather, I bet it’ll only be that old couple Mr. and Mrs. Willow and some of those good looking track guys from Raccoon University."

"Good looking track guys? Now wait just a damn minute, I-"

"Oh c'mon, Chris, I was just joking! I knew you would freak out as soon as I mentioned hot guys!”

“Well, just run a mile around my house.”

"I’d look like an idiot running around the house."

"Fine, whatever. Just don’t take too long and please call me when you get home, alright? If I don’t hear from you in a few hours, I’ll come searching. I mean it!”

"Yes, sir!" Claire stated sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at him.

After her brother got out, Claire drove the truck away from downtown Raccoon City and took the main highway out of the city’s limits. Dreary clouds snuffed out the early morning sun. Claire knew it would snow again soon, probably before noon. It was cold and snowy, but Claire felt the jog would do her some good. She had neglected her exercises since arriving to visit Chris on her winter break, and knew it would also be nice to get out of the house and clear her head for awhile.

Claire smiled. Yes, it was a good day for a jog.

* * *

 

The Arklay National Forest was a vast wilderness that surrounded the city with mountains and rivers for miles around. It was a popular tourist attraction within Arklay County. There were several camping and hiking locations throughout the county, but the more popular ones included the Arklay Hiking Trails to the northwest of the city, off Route 6. They explored Arklay Mountains and provided beautiful sightseeing, rock climbing, and breathtaking vistas.

Claire parked the Dodge truck in the parking area of the hiking trails. The small forest center stated the hiking trails were closed due to the weather. Claire had never seen something like that before, as closing the national forest to people seemed far-fetched. She saw other vehicles in the parking lot, so figured the sign was forgotten about from the ice storm a couple weeks ago.

She climbed out, bundling up in her parka and gloves. She wore dark pants and snow boots and a scarf around her neck. The forest around her was quiet, only the soft cracks of snow falling off tree limbs could be heard. Claire took a good look around. The snow had transformed the forest into a winter wonderland. And though Claire was more of an autumn person, she had to admit that the snow made everything seem mystical.

As she walked over to the start of one of the scenic trails, she noticed the other vehicles parked in the lot, just a few slots down from her truck. She was surprised to see them. In this biting cold and snow, only the determined came out here to walk or hike the trails. She didn't recognize them either. The older couple see saw often drove a Ford car, and they also didn't belong to the track guys from the university.

There were three of them parked side by side, and the models surprised Claire. There was a brand new black Jaguar XK8 that caught her eye. Luxury cars weren't uncommon in Raccoon City, thanks to the booming economy and high-paying jobs from corporations like Umbrella. The Jaguar wasn't one of those more commonly seen though. Whoever owned this car had a lot of money. The other two cars were not near as stunning as the Jaguar, but also were high dollar luxury cars. There was a silver BMW M3 sedan, as well as a dark green Mercedes-Benz S320. The cars were mostly clean save for some dirty snow and mud caked up under the fenders.

 _Well, it looks as though we got some_ _rich buddies going for a stroll. I hope one of them is good looking!_

She laughed inwardly at her own joke, shaking her head and moving on. She was sure whomever owned these cars were not her type and were probably much older. Claire picked the trail that she and Chris would go on all the time, wondering how the snow and ice had changed its beautiful scenery from the spring and summer seasons. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and did a few warm up exercises before starting to jog along the trail.

The scenic trail she took was the one of the longer ones, but Claire knew she could always turn back if she started to get too cold. She jogged along the snow-covered path, careful not to slip on any ice. She took in the sights as she followed the trail. Icicles hung from tree branches, thicker branches held snow. The wind whistled as it whipped through the forest, picking up dusts of snow. There was even wildlife nearby. She could see and hear birds as they flew from branch to branch, tweeting and singing. A few squirrels were out, their tails twitching as they chased each other through the trees. A red fox that watched the snow for a mouse saw her and vanished into the woods. Not far from the trail, Claire saw a small herd of deer and stopped to watch them. They ate the bark from the trees, and there were even does with fawns. A buck turned his head towards her, mouth chewing and tail flicking.

_I wish I had my camera!_

Suddenly, the deer turned and fled deeper into the forest. Disappointed, Claire carried on, but decided to walk for a bit to further enjoy the vibrant wildlife that surrounded her. Her lungs burned from the biting cold and running, and came out in white puffs as she caught her breath. She walked the trail deeper into the mountains, still seeing wildlife here and there.

The deeper she followed the trail, the more it became deathly silent and unmoving. Then it was gone. There was no life whatsoever out here anymore. Even the wind had died down, and so not even the tree limbs groaned or cracked in the distance. Claire's nerves twitched, and she felt a knot growing in her chest. The kind of knot that told her it was time to turn back. Something wasn't right at all, and she suddenly remembered the three cars back at the entrance by her truck.

_I should_ _’ve seen somebody by now…_

She halted on the path. She looked all around her, that feeling in her chest getting worse. Something bright and red caught her peripheral vision, and Claire looked down onto the snow-covered trail. A few feet away from her was a couple of quarter-sized blood splotches. The sight of the blood itself was enough to make hers curdle. She noticed the other flecks of blood, and even a trail. The dark red spots had melted the snow into a thick syrup-like substance, and were fresh.

_Did someone get hurt?_

A sharp, pained cry hit her ears and startled her. Her heart jumped to her throat, nerves sizzling as she backed away from the sound. Claire swallowed hard, frozen in place. Her gut urged her to turn back and flee, but she couldn’t just leave without making sure someone wasn’t hurt or dying out here.

The snow crunched quietly below her boots as she followed the blood drops along the path. There were footprints here other than hers, and grooves in the snow that looked like there had been a struggle. Voices carried through the trees, and her breath caught in her throat with a shaky sputter. She went off the path to hide behind a thick, large oak tree. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked around the trunk into an opening not far off from the trail.

Claire saw a man, maybe in his forties, with graying five o'clock shadow on his knees, wincing in pain. Blood stained his shirt, and his face was welted and bruised. The blood on the trail had to have been his. Claire’s pulse rose as she realized the man's arms were tied behind his back. There were two other men, and they stood in front of him.

One of the men was thin, handsome, and looked to be in his mid-thirties with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and five o'clock shadow. He wore a coat with a white shirt and a sloppily tied tie and dark slacks. Claire didn't recognize him. The other man was one she recognized all too well. Her eyes widened, heart catching in her throat as she recognized Albert Wesker. The leader of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service wore his dark uniform, the same one she saw him wear the other day. He had a handgun aimed at the bleeding man.

_What the hell?!_

The man beside Wesker rolled his neck, yawning as if he was bored. "C'mon, Finley, we don't have all day."

"Fuck you, William. I'm not telling you two anything!"

“This is a strange spot to board the Ecliptic Express. The train doesn’t stop out here, unless of course you bribed the engineer because you were trying to avoid us.”

“What?! You’re crazy!”

"You had a contract, Mr. Finley. You are obliged to tell us what you know," Wesker said coolly, the gun unwavering near Finley’s face.

The battered man glared at the STARS Captain. "Yeah, I did have a contract. But not to you, Albert! Just because you killed Crawford doesn't mean I have to answer to you."

"Well, that's too bad," William stated, smirking. "I guess that means we’ll have to resort to other measures, ain't that right, Al?"

"You two are fucking insane! I’ve kept up my end of the deal. I didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary," Wesker interrupted. "You informed a different party about the change in the Tyrant Project as well as gave out crucial information on the Golgotha. That is quite a problem you’ve caused for Spencer and Umbrella, as well as for us."

Finley spat blood from his lips. "You have no proof!”

Wesker bashed the pistol across the man’s face and he yelped.

“William and I do not like our time wasted. The longer I have to play pest control, the less desirable your fate will be.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“Well, you never were very bright, Fin,” William retorted with a chuckle.

"William, how about we head over to Finley's house to dispose of his family and make him out to be the killer who shot himself?"

"You always come up with the best plans, Al."

"W-Wait, n-no! Not my f-family! I'll tell you everything; just leave my family out of this!"

Wesker purposely put the barrel close to the beaten man’s eye. "Then where are the disks?"

Finley took a deep breath, his body shaking, but Claire doubted it was from the cold. "I-I gave them to S-Steve Morgan."

"Oh, for crying out loud," William groaned. "Steve Morgan? You’re siphoning information to the Ashfords?! I should kill you where you stand!"

"He’s still in town! You can stop him! Besides, you can’t kill me! Spencer won’t allow it! I'm essential to Umbrella! I demand you two to take me to him!"

Wesker lowered the gun, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "Of course, Finley. I won’t go against Spencer.”

"R-Really?" Finley gasped.

William rounded on Wesker with wide eyes. "What?!” Then he suddenly calmed, clearing his throat and smiling. “Ohhh. Right. Sure, Fin. Whatever Al says, goes.”

Finley looked between them, pale and sweaty. “G-Good. Now take me to him.”

Wesker rubbed his chin. “Then again, I hate snitches.”

Finley barely got a plea out before Wesker aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot pierced through the woods like a cold dagger.

Claire almost screamed when she saw Finley's head explode. The body fell limp to the ground, blood gushing out onto the snow. Claire covered her mouth, not trusting herself to make a noise at the sight. Her breath became shallow gulps, her heartbeats quickening in fear.

William sighed. "You made a mess…again.”

"I'm running late, William. Call Sergei and have him send a group out here to clean everything up and dispose of Finley's car."

"Fine. Next time, let's try to move them somewhere a bit more private. I know he was coming back from the express, but someone could’ve been walking the trail, ya know? Not everyone listens to those closed signs."

Wesker shrugged. "We weren't expecting Finley to pull a gun on us, now did we? He was ready for us. It’s why the train stopped out here instead. He knew I killed Crawford and we were coming for him next. This did not go according to plan. He's been in contact with somebody other than Morgan. We should look more into this.”

"Agreed," William replied, kicking Finley's limp leg. "Goddamn rat."

Claire slipped behind the tree again, her heart pounding so fast, it was about to burst from her chest. They were heading back to their cars! There was no way Claire could get back to the truck and leave before they saw her. And she knew Wesker would recognize Chris's truck. She was in a very bad position. She couldn't believe that Wesker, the Captain of the STARS force and one of Raccoon City's Finest, was a dirty cop.

They were talking about something big, she knew. The Umbrella Corporation was one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world, and had actually played a big part in the building of Raccoon City. Besides that, between the pharmacies, facilities, and warehouses, Umbrella gave more than 25,000 jobs for the city alone.

Claire desperately thought on what to do. She couldn't make a run for it without them hearing or seeing her. Wesker obviously had a gun and was not afraid to use it. If she remained in hiding, Wesker would recognize Chris's truck, and would either be back on the trail to hunt her down, or heading back to the police station to confront Chris and possibly lead him into a trap like they did with this poor fellow out here. At this point, Claire had no idea what Wesker was capable of. She always heard that he was one of the most honored and respected men at the RPD, with a prowess like no other. Now it seemed he was a two-faced traitor that used his position in law to his advantage.

"Wait a minute. Look at these shoe prints, Albert!"

Claire froze, the rough bark of the tree digging into her back. She dared not to look around the tree. They sounded right on the other side of it on the trail.

"Woman, size seven and a half. Interesting," Wesker commented.

_You've got to be shitting me_ _…_

"Alright, little lady, come out! Don't be shy! We know you’re here! We promise we won’t hurt you!" William said, his tone friendly and comforting, but Claire knew better. She then heard him whisper to Wesker. "I knew this was a bad idea! We're going to get caught! I blame this on you!"

"Shh!" Wesker hissed.

They went silent, further antagonizing Claire. She was so terrified, she felt she had frozen herself with the tree and become one with it. Her mind ran a million miles a second, trying to come up with a plan, and fast.

"The footsteps go towards that tree. Stay here," Wesker said.

William scoffed. “Psh! Yeah, better you than me!”

_SHIT!_

Claire could hear his footsteps heading in her direction off of the trail. She looked down, hoping to God she could find something to use as a weapon against the both of them and escape. All she saw near her feet was a rock twice the size of her fist. She bent over to grab it up, making not even a peep. She struggled to keep her throat from letting a cry out. Why did she have to leave her gun and knife in the truck? Chris always told her to carry them, and the one time she didn’t, she needed them.

Wesker’s footsteps neared the tree, and so she braced herself. Maybe if she was able to knock Wesker out and take his gun, she would be able to get away. William didn't seem much of a threat, but Claire didn't want to take any chances.

As Wesker came around the tree, Claire swung the rock. Wesker barely evaded it, his reflexes quick and nimble. He grabbed her arm, twisting it around her back and slamming her into the tree. It made her drop the rock. Claire yelped, fighting his hold, but he tightened his grip, threatening to break it, and she gave in with a cry.

"Well, well, well, this is quite a small world. Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Redfield?" Wesker greeted, sounding amused as he let her arm go.

Claire turned around with a glare. She tried to push past him, but Wesker shoved her back into the tree and held her there. It didn't take long before William came around to where they were.

"You two know each other?"

"Chris Redfield's younger sister. He’s a member of STARS," Wesker answered simply. Those sunglasses focused on Claire once more, and his grip tightened on her shirt just above her breasts as he kept her in place. He used his free hand to take of his sunglasses, pocketing them. A dark smirk formed on Wesker's lips, his gray-blue eyes piercing her and making Claire's bones freeze. "You better have a good explanation for this, dear heart. I'm just dying to know why you are here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 3 has been updated/revised and posted! Claire’s in deep doodoo now! :o


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

### Chapter 4: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Redfields were known by two distinct traits: Stubbornness and fearlessness. Anybody else would have gave into Wesker’s piercing gaze and dark grin, or died out of fear, if Claire’s heart was any indication. But because of her dominant Redfield traits, she defied him almost immediately. She glared up at that smug expression on his face as he patiently waited for her to speak. She refused to answer him. After what she saw, she wouldn't answer a crooked officer. Silent minutes went by, the cold air creeping into Claire's clothes and chilling her skin.

"Well?" Wesker purred. The fact that he was amused by this sickened Claire.

William stepped back from them, anxious. His head swiveled, looking around, as if expecting them to be caught any moment. Claire, again, remained silent, her eyes unwavering from his, openly challenging him. She didn’t try and push away from the tree, push against his hold, knowing his strength overpowered hers by a mile, despite Claire being fit and athletic. Her pulse threatened to burst from her veins, the nausea ate at her stomach and panic swam through her nerves. But still, she glared at him. Still, she showed defiance.

Wesker’s grin disappeared. Warm metal tingled the flesh of her neck, and her breath caught in her lungs as she realized the recently fired handgun was now pressed hard into her throat. Her defiance melted away as she gasped, her eyes instantly watering.

"Do not try my patience, Ms. Redfield. Answer me, if you want to remain alive," Wesker warned.

"I came here to run on the trails! Last I heard, it wasn't against the law! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Frustration laced her voice, and Claire wasn’t sure if she was more upset that she gave in or that she was actually scared.

"Business that is none of your concern.”

Claire pushed on him, but Wesker’s strength didn’t allow her to budge, and the gun remained wedged under her jaw, pressed right against her pulse. "It is my concern seeing as how I’m a fucking witness to you killing an innocent man. Just wait until I call the law on you!"

Her threat earned her another dark smirk from Wesker, but his friend choked on his laughter nearby. Claire then noticed the white lab coat the other man wore beneath his larger coat and the ID that hung on his breast.

"Did you hear that, Al? She's gonna call the law on you!" he mocked.

Wesker chuckled, a low, venomous sound that rattled her bones. "I'm only one position shy from running the whole police department myself. Do you really think you can use the law against me, dear heart? I am the law."

"Let me go or I’ll-"

"You’ll what?" Wesker whispered.

The cool rasp of his voice chilled her as it tingled her ears.

"Looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, little lady," William said, and then sighed. "C'mon, Albert. No sense in wasting anymore time. Let's just kill her and get it over with. I've already paged Sergei to send a cleanup crew.”

William's words cut her like a knife. Wesker's grip on her didn't loosen, even as she suddenly pushed against him, fighting to break free and get away, panicking. The gun barrel pushed harder into her throat. She whimpered, her fighting spirit succumbing to the deadly steel.

"Where's the fun in that? She can come with us."

William’s eyes went wide and he waved his arms and shook his head. "No, no, no! Hell no! Bad idea! Sergei will wring our necks if he finds out you let a witness live! And I don't even want to think about Spencer!"

"You worry too much, Will," Wesker replied, side-glancing the other man. His eyes then found Claire’s again and he smirked. "She needs to be taught a lesson."

"No, she needs to be shot in the head and tossed beside ‘ol Fin's body!" William retorted. He gestured to Claire with an apologetic smile. "No offense!"

"There's a pay-phone at the entrance to the hiking trails. Call Annette and tell her to come pick up your car."

William glared at Wesker. "Why?"

"Because you are going to drive Ms. Redfield's truck back to her house. Annette can pick your car up while Sergei’s men handle the scene here."

William groaned, grabbing his hair in frustration. "You and your sick, twisted games, Albert. Fine, give me a quarter!"

He held out his hand. Wesker scowled at his partner-in-crime, and then received the coin. William went on ahead of them on the trail, walking for the parking area while cursing and complaining.

Wesker let Claire go. She inhaled a shaky breath as he stepped back, but the gun remained pointed at her chest. He used the gun to motion for the trail. Claire wanted to run for it, but knew all that would get her was a bullet in the back. Instead, she refused to move, her back still hugged against the tree.

He grabbed her and shoved her towards the trail. Claire stumbled, but easily caught herself. She glared over her shoulder at him, but was met with a cold smile and a gun barrel in her lower back. Reluctantly, she followed the trail back to the entrance, far behind William. She was scared, angry, and confused. Her mind raced for a way to escape. She had no idea what Wesker was planning to do with her, and didn't want to find out either.

"You're not going to get away with this. I will tell Chris and everyone at the police department and have you arrested," she threatened.

Wesker chuckled softly behind her, and she shivered. "You’re brave for someone who has a gun to their back. I love your fighting spirit, dear heart. But why waste energy barking empty threats? You won’t get away."

"I'll find a way."

"I look forward to you trying."

"Why did you kill that man?"

"Because he knew too much. And if you keep asking questions, you’ll end up like him as well."

Claire glared over her shoulder at him. "And what if someone else comes through here besides me? You gonna kill them too?"

"I actually had these trails closed off. But if there is someone careless enough to disregard the signs like you, then yes, I will kill them. And I won’t lose any sleep over it either,” Wesker answered.

His tone was colder than the wind as it brushed by, dusting snow around them.

Claire shivered, holding herself. "What’re you gonna do with me?"

"You will find out soon enough."

By the time they reached the vehicles in the parking lot, it was snowing again. Claire lost track of time, but knew it hadn’t been long enough for Chris to start worrying about her. As much as she wanted him to come find and rescue her, she knew that would only end up getting them both killed.

William finished with his business on the pay-phone and hung up. He walked over to them, looking as though the snow and icy wind bothered him. He rubbed his palms together for warmth.

"Alright, Annette’s on the way. She’ll take the BMW back to the Pharmacy. So let's drop off her truck and you can give me a ride over there. We better hurry. Sergei’s men will be here any minute. Hopefully, my dear wife can come up with a convincing reason as to why my vehicle is still here."

Wesker nodded. He grabbed Claire's arms, pulling them behind her back. Claire struggled, yelling out. Metallic braces squeezed shut on her wrists, pinching skin, and with a hollow clack, the handcuffs locked.

"Hey! Take these things off of me!" Claire demanded.

"If you want to survive this ordeal, Ms. Redfield, then you better cooperate. Now, where are your keys?"

She stopped fighting, glaring at the two men. She bit her cheek, head lowering. "Front right pocket."

The tall STARS Captain stepped up to her, their bodies inches apart. With an amused, taunting smirk, he shoved his fingers into her front pocket of her jeans. Claire bit her tongue, her eyes glaring daggers into his. Wesker fished the keys out and tossed them to William. He caught them with quicker reflexes than Claire thought he’d have and, without another word, unlocked the Dodge truck and climbed in. Wesker pulled Claire over to the passenger side of the Jaguar. The luxury car’s lights flashed for a second with a soft chirp, and unlocked. Wesker opened the door and pushed her inside. The interior was clean with leather upholstery, and still smelled like new car. Claire leaned forward a bit to keep from pressing on her cuffed arms. Wesker slipped into the driver's side and started the car. William followed behind them in Chris's truck as they left the Arklay Hiking Trails.

"Do what you want with me, but when I get the chance, I will tell Chris," Claire said, glaring at Wesker.

Wesker pressed the clutch and shifted up a gear as the car gained speed on the highway. He barely glanced over at her. "It would be a poor decision on your part. You wouldn't want Chris to end up dead, would you?"

"You’re bluffing. You wouldn't risk getting caught."

"I assure you, I’m quite serious. You misunderstand me, Ms. Redfield. I control most of the city. Telling anyone…Chris, Jill, the law, your friends, will result in your death as well as your brother's. What happened to Mr. Finley back there will never be brought to light. He died in a car crash, you see. Committed suicide, or simply disappeared. His fate is whatever I decide to make it. You and your brother are no different, same with all the others who thought they could expose me."

"You're crazy if you think I’m just gonna stay quiet! I’ll fight you every second. I will find a way to expose you.”

Wesker’s cruel smile and amused, purr-like chuckle was enough to boil Claire’s blood. "I admire your tenacity, dear heart. I expect you to fight, and I will enjoy every minute of it. However, depending on how far you’re willing to save your brother's life, you might just be able to buy your freedom back from me."

“Why should I believe anything you say, you bastard?”

"It isn't as though you have a choice now, is there?"

Claire fell silent, her eyes falling. Her situation seemed hopeless, she was trapped. Wesker laid down the terms already. If she wanted to stay alive, and keep Chris and her friends alive, she would have to listen to him. But that wouldn’t stop her from fighting. She would find a way to expose Wesker to the public, to the right side of the law. She would have to plan her moves carefully to make it out alive. This was going to be a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse.

* * *

 

Claire couldn't believe it. She was shocked, speechless. William parked Chris's truck in the driveway while Wesker unlocked the handcuffs and freed her. Wesker’s Jaguar idled behind the truck, its black body sticking out amongst all the white of the snow in the neighborhood. William walked over to steps of the porch, peering up at Wesker and Claire, fidgety and eager to leave.

They were just going to drop her off and leave.

Claire rubbed her sore wrists, freshly freed from metal braces. "That's it? You’re just gonna drop me off and go? Not a very bright way to keep me from talking.”

Wesker snapped his fingers at William. The thinner man grumbled and tossed Claire’s keys to him. "I told you what to expect in the car. That's just it, Ms. Redfield. I’m giving you absolute freedom right now. You can tell anyone in the world what you saw on that trail. Doing so, however, will result in dire consequences that you are fully aware of. The choice is up to you. Either protect your family by keeping quiet or destroy it by talking."

She wanted to believe that he was bluffing. That he was just trying to intimidate her into keeping her mouth shut. It was working, but it still made her believe that she could find a way to expose him.

"And believe me, he’s not bluffing, sweetheart. He’s done this before…lots of times," William said. "Why? I do not know. It only seems to waste time and gives me a headache."

Wesker handed Claire her keys, their fingers brushing. Claire felt some kind of static ripple through her flesh from the touch. "This is far from over, dear heart. So, if you want your life to remain as it is, then you’ll stay quiet about this whole ordeal. It would be such a waste to have to make it look as though you and Chris got into an accident."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her stomach flopping from nausea. "I get it. Now leave."

Wesker slid his sunglasses back on, a ghostly smile forming. He turned and followed William to his car. "It's your call, Ms. Redfield. Tread carefully."

Claire watched them get into the Jaguar and drive off, heading for the city. The sickness that flooded her hit her like a freight train. She ran inside the house into the bathroom, feeling as though she was going to vomit. Her head spun, and her blood was icy cold despite her skin being hot. She recalled how that man’s head blew open from the gunshot, how the loud boom didn’t completely cover the sound of shattering bone and tissue. She threw up the breakfast she had earlier that morning, groaning. The telephone rang in the kitchen. Claire spat and rose slowly to her feet, head pounding. She answered the phone, hoping it was Chris.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, there ya are! Thought I_ _’d call in since I haven’t heard from you. Was starting to worry. How were the hiking trails?”_

She swallowed hard, feeling a sense of guilt and pain. "Oh, it was…fine. Lots of snow out there."

" _Are you alright? You sound upset."_

She forced a fake smile, even though her brother couldn't see it. "I'm fine. I just saw a dead deer along the trail. Kinda freaked me out. That and I think I was out in the cold for a bit too long. I feel sick."

" _I tried talking you out of it, didn_ _’t I? Who goes running in the woods with snow everywhere in twenty degree weather? You do apparently! Make yourself some soup and rest. I should be home a bit early tonight."_

"Alright, take care, Bro. Love ya."

" _Love ya too, bye."_

She hung up, getting lost in thought. She sat the phone back down on its receiver, walking for the couch and slumping down on it. Her mind raced with so many things. She had to find a way to expose Wesker, but she just didn't know where to start. She couldn't risk Chris's safety, or her friends' safety, not even her own safety. But she couldn't allow Wesker to get away with this, to control her or continue to hurt innocent lives. She was at a complete loss.

She couldn't call the law. Wesker controlled the law. And she saw first hand how he could manipulate and deceive the truth. Whatever conspiracy he was caught up in also gave him more room for control. She would have to do some investigating to see what kind of shadows Wesker was involved with. If she couldn't call on the law for help, then she just might have to do it alone. The only man above Wesker at the police department was the Chief of Police…Brian Irons. Claire wondered if she could go talk to him. Sure, Irons was a jerk at times, but he knew how to keep a city in line. Claire heard stories of how he had arrested crooked cops before.

Then again, she didn't want to risk Wesker finding out and killing her brother. She remained lost in thought until she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Shaking out of her trance, Claire realized she had been in deep thought, confused and worried, for several hours. Peeking out the window, she saw Chris get out of Jill's car, and then Jill pulled out to go home herself. It was dark outside, and it was lightly snowing still.

Chris entered with a smile on his face, brushing off snowflakes from his uniform and hair. "Hey Sis, feeling better?"

"A little," she replied, trying to sound calm. "How was work?"

Chris took his coat off and hung it up, and the siblings moved into the kitchen to talk. Claire leaned restlessly on a counter, watching her brother as he took of his utility belt and weapons.

"Very hectic! Tomorrow should be much more laid-back. We plan on catching up on some paperwork. But with Barry in charge, I highly doubt we get much done," Chris said.

Claire perked up. "Barry? What happened to Wesker?"

"Day off. He was late today, but I'm sure for a good reason. I'm just glad he put Barry in charge. Usually, he has Enrico come in to cover him, but I guess Enrico has a lot of work with Bravo Team."

She did not like the fact that Wesker would be off of work tomorrow. That meant she wasn't safe, because Chris had to work. She swallowed softly, playing with a nearby pen she found on the counter.

"Anyone else off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Brad is." Chris then peered at her curiously, as if catching the strange tension coming from his younger sister. "Claire? Are you alright?"

He sounded worried, and so Claire quickly thought of an excuse. She smiled faintly, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about college. I think I had a project I needed to finish not long after winter break. I better call up my roommate and ask to make sure."

Chris looked as though he didn't fully believe her, but dipped his head nonetheless. "Okay."

"Oh, by the way. I'm gonna go out with some friends tomorrow. I'm tired of hanging around the house waiting for my oaf of a brother to get home," Claire replied, forcing a playful smile.

Chris worked on untying his boots. "Good. Just be careful. This might come as a surprise to you, but it's supposed to snow some more tomorrow."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Smartass. If it keeps snowing like it is, then we'll be trapped inside."

Chris laughed. "It's Colorado. What do you expect?"

"I know," she said.

And though Raccoon City was located to the far east of the state, near the border of Kansas, there was still plenty of snow to go around.

"Why are you still wearing your clothes from earlier? I thought by now you’d be in your pajamas laying on the couch with a blanket and watching old horror films," Chris asked.

"Oh, just in case I needed to go somewhere," Claire answered rather quickly. "Well, I’m gonna jump in the shower. It's time for pajamas now!"

Chris vaguely nodded at her, sitting his boots aside. "Alright, I'll cook some dinner."

* * *

 

The next morning after Chris left for work with Jill, Claire was quick to get ready and get out of the house. She didn't want to stick around in case Wesker came after her on his day off. Though she really didn't have any friends here in town to hang out with, she was determined to stay in the public and away from any chances that Wesker could nab her.

She regretted being bull-headed and going jogging on the trails. If she hadn't of gone, she would be safe and out of Wesker's grasps. William was right. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Damn her luck.

She wondered about William's involvement. She had no idea who the man was or what he did. She could tell he was a researcher or doctor of some kind. And though his behavior was odd, she could tell he was quite intelligent and perhaps just as dangerous as Wesker. William and Wesker knew each other very well, obviously. Without a last name though, Claire wouldn't know where to start with William.

_That's it_ _…I'm going to see Chief Irons. He's the only person who can stop Wesker…_

Claire jumped into the Dodge, driving straight for the police station with a speeding heart. Traffic was slow because of morning rush and the weather, but she was prepared to deal with it. When she arrived, she parked the truck in the public area, and entered the grand building. She at once regretted her decision when the vast main hall engulfed her. Police officers, investigators, civilians, the press, and police dogs were all over the main hall. Claire could hear phones ringing constantly, and voices echoed across the vast hall.

She got directions for the Chief's office. She was relieved she didn't have to sneak past the STARS office to get to it. Located on the second floor near some old art exhibit rooms, she was able to find the door easily. The emblem on the door read: _Chief of Police: Brian J. Irons_.

She shook, her nerves getting the best of her. Her heart thumped quickly in her throat. She took a moment to gather herself and to think this over, taking in a deep breath. Did she dare talk to the Chief and risk her life and Chris's life? Or did she dare to stay quiet and let Wesker intimidate her into a cowardly puppet until he finally killed her and Chris?

Grinding her jaw, and stomping her foot, she huffed. She had to do this. She knocked on the door, ignoring her nerves. She listened, hearing only faint movement. "Come in!"

She slowly entered, closing the door behind her. There the Chief was in his large office, sitting at his desk. Brian Irons was in his fifties, plump, with gray hair and a graying brown mustache. He wore dark gray slacks with a white button up long sleeve shirt and a blue tie. She could see the jacket that went with his outfit hanging on the nearby coat rack. Irons smoked a cigar, typing away on his computer. The smoke from his cigar lofted around in the air like a fog.

He stopped as he noticed her, as if surprised to see a stranger in his office. Claire glanced around the room for a moment; dark chills coming over her. There were taxidermy animals on display all over. She saw several native wildlife mounted each way she looked. There was a cougar, a black bear, a fox, a coyote, a wolf, and a bobcat. There were smaller animals like raptors, owls, raccoons, and even the large skull of an alligator. Mounted on the walls were several heads of bucks, bears, and even a bison and elk. All of the animals seemed to stare with lifelike intensity, and it made her all the more uncomfortable.

Irons raised an eyebrow, looking guarded. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I came to report a crime that one of your officers covered up."

Irons’ eyes flashed and he motioned her to take a seat in front of his desk. She slowly sat down, not liking at all how Irons stared at her. She felt like one of the taxidermy rabbits stuffed on the edge of a table nearby.

"You look familiar," he stated, beady eyes glaring.

"Chris Redfield's sister. I'm Claire."

"Oh, I see," Irons replied smoothly, puffing on his cigar and leaning back. "So, this sounds serious, Ms. Redfield. Please do explain. I cannot have any crooked cops running around in my city."

"I was out jogging on one of the Arklay trails yesterday morning. I came across Albert Wesker. He was with a man named William. I saw them kill a man before they caught me. Wesker is blackmailing me to stay quiet or he’ll kill Chris and me. He needs to be stopped!"

Irons paled in the face, eyes widening. He blew out smoke from his cigar, snuffing it out in the ashtray nearby. He sat up straighter in his chair, much more rigid than he had been when she entered his office. Claire saw him press a button on his nearby telephone. The smooth motion confused her, and she grew nervous of his quiet reserve.

"That…is a lot to take in," he finally said, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"What are you going to do about it? Our lives are in danger!"

The Chief held up his hand to silence her. "I assure you, Ms. Redfield, you came to the right person. You’re very lucky that you did not go to anyone else with this. We can't let this dangerous situation be handled by the wrong people."

She didn't like how he was talking. She gripped the arms of the chair to where her knuckles turned white. Irons casually laced his fingers on his desk, studying her closely, a dark aura coming over him.

He slowly shook his head. "I hate to say this, but it sounds as though you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"W-What?" she grunted.

She started to get up, but the Chief suddenly aimed a handgun at her. She froze in place. Fingers clenched on her chair as she was halfway to her feet. She slowly lowered herself back into the seat as Irons got up. The horror of yesterday replayed as she was yet again held at gunpoint by an officer of the law, tainted and cruel. Irons gave a dark smile, walking slowly around his desk.

The Chief of Police was in on it too. He was crooked just like Wesker was.

“You should’ve stayed quiet. I’m not gonna let some college girl ruin my all my hard work.”

Before she could challenge him, her temper rising, her heart crushed, he whipped the pistol into her head and everything went black.

* * *

 

Claire groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her eyesight was fuzzy at first, and she blinked the tears away. Her head pounded, and it hurt to move her neck. She looked around, but as she tried to move, to get up, she felt her hands were handcuffed to a metal desk. She was in a different room, full of old museum artifacts and paintings. She saw a small section blocked off by a metal fence and electronic door. Voices reached her ears, and she instantly awoke, turning her sore neck to look. She saw the Chief talking to a familiar man.

“I want an explanation, William! Right now!”

“You want an explanation, you take that up with Albert,” William answered, crossing his arms with a scowl. He wore khaki slacks and a white lab coat this time. “I’m not here to talk in circles with you, Irons.”

“That’s _Chief_ Irons to you, you lab monkey! I’m the one that gives you security down there in NEST! I’m the one who covers up everything in this goddamn city!”

Despite Irons’ temper, William didn’t look at all intimidated, slightly rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say, _Chief_. I’ll take the girl from here.”

Irons grabbed William by the lab coat, nearly picking the smaller man up off the ground. “You listen to me, you little-”

“And you listen to me,” William snapped. “You might be in a higher position than him in the public’s eyes, but Albert has control over you. He holds your contract. You do as I say, and what he says. You wouldn’t want me to make a complaint to my best friend or dear ‘ol Spencer, would you?”

Irons shoved William away, red-faced and tense. “Sergei specifically told me that the trails were closed for you and Albert to take care of Finley. Now I have one of the STARS members’ sister here as a fucking witness? What the hell is Albert thinking?”

“I often don’t know,” William casually joked as he straightened his coat. “But it’s none of your concern, regardless.”

Claire tugged at the handcuffs, but they wouldn’t budge on the metal desk. She couldn’t believe this. She made a mistake. Irons was in on all of this. She wanted to throw up. She fleetingly wondered how long she was knocked out. She hoped Chris was alright.

Irons pointed back at her, fuming. “Get her outta here. Take one of the secret passages down to the sewers and away from the public eye. I’m gonna go have a talk with Albert right now.”

William snorted as he pushed by the larger man. “Ya, good luck with that, genius. He’ll rip you to shreds.”

“You and Albert are treading on thin ice, William. Spencer and Sergei will hear about this! You’re lucky I didn’t kill the girl myself!”

William unlocked Claire’s cuffs from the desk. He stood her up, but reattached the handcuffs together, keeping her arms bound in front of her. He gripped her arm and started pulling her towards the exit behind the Chief of Police.

“No, you’re lucky you didn’t kill her yourself. Albert would’ve killed you and dumped your body in the sewers next. But, yeah, have a little chat with him, let me know how it goes bud, alrighty? Ciao.”

Irons mumbled curses at their backs. Claire was too shocked to really do anything as William led her into a narrow corridor that led them right by a huge stuffed Bengal Tiger. The next door led them back into the Chief’s office, but instead of taking the door that Claire came through earlier back into the police department, William tugged her to a hallway behind Iron’s desk that led outside. When they reached an elevator, William let her go long enough to push a button.

Claire bolted for it. William snagged her arm and pulled her back into the elevator just as the rusty cage moaned shut, trapping her inside. She fought his hold, needing to get out of there. It was time to escape, to find Chris and get the hell out of the city.

"Let me go!"

"Are you stupid?" William hissed, shoving her into the wall as the elevator descended.

"I need to stop him! And you!"

"You can't! Albert controls the city. He's in charge over Irons for crying out loud! If you want to live you better start listening to him. You're lucky he didn't just kill you on the trail and make it look as though you disappeared forever."

She stopped fighting him. Claire felt tears sting her eyes as the realization dawned on her. She snapped, breaking from William’s hold. She clasped her cuffed hands together and whipped them upward, catching William in the face.

He yelped as she pushed passed him, going for the elevator’s control panel.

"You go back, and Irons will kill you," William said.

She halted before the control panel, the button pad glowing as the old gears faintly grumbled as they turned to lower the elevator.

Claire clenched her fists in front of her, pulling on the handcuffs. "Then he will be found out."

William covered an eye, glaring at her. "You want to take that chance?"

She couldn't take that chance. She was trapped. She turned back to William. She got herself into this mess, and may have just cost Chris his life. She slowly walked over to William, emotions flooding over her as she realized there was no escape now.

"Ugh, that freaking hurt," William groaned. "Now, if you want to live, please follow me and no fighting! I’d hate to have to inject you with an anesthetic and drag your body down there."

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

The small, rusty elevator shook as it landed in place, dinging as the metal doors moved open with some complaint.

William sighed, rubbing his eye. A drop of blood leaked from his nose. "You'll find out soon enough. Which means you will be in even more trouble. Albert is _not_ going to be happy about this…at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4 has been updated/revised. Again, I took the setup from the RE2 Remake in this chapter! Oh Claire, you just keep digging your grave deeper and deeper...She's in trouble now! What could happen next? :3 There's plenty in store for Claire, don't you guys worry! Thanks everyone! I appreciate all the comments/hits/kudos! <3


	5. Dig It Deeper

### Chapter 5: Dig it Deeper

There were twists and turns, dark passageways and secret chambers. The longer Claire followed William, the more she became lost, confused, and worried. The RPD was long behind them, and now grimy sewer tunnels and maintenance catwalks surrounded them, creating a maze from which there was no escape. Her time spent following the researcher and thinking about a way to escape led her to believe that she would only get herself lost forever beneath the streets of Raccoon City. The sewers weren’t as cold as the surface, where the snow and ice layered, but it was still chilly.

William apparently knew the routes well, and blabbed on about this and that with scientific terms and explanations that went right over Claire’s head. He had been quiet and reserved at first, but soon opened up after the silence had ate at them for awhile. Claire could tell that the man preferred talking over silence, as though he felt uncomfortable and so chose strange topics just to pass the time. He rubbed on his sore eye here and there between mostly one-sided conversations as it puffed up and started to discolor.

If Claire gained anything from walking with William, it was the fact that she became somewhat comfortable around him. William apparently didn't want to hurt her. And though she could tell that he wished that Wesker would’ve just killed her instead of causing all of these problems on his part, he still treated her as a person. He came off as quite eccentric to Claire, but she had no problem figuring out that he was a complete and total genius.

"How are you friends with Wesker? You two are complete-"

"Opposites?" William interrupted, slightly smiling. "Yeah, I get that a lot. We've known each other since we were kids. Grew up together. Guess we just accepted each other like that. He's like a brother to me. I remember the first day we met. He was eleven and I was nine. You know what he did?"

Claire had a feeling this was going to stretch into a crazy story, but she decided to humor him. She knew it was the only way she would keep sane while walking through a dark, eternal labyrinth beneath the city. "What?"

"Punched me in the nose. Broke it, that little bastard."

"What a strong, brotherly bond," Claire stated sarcastically. "And that just reinforces my feelings that Wesker is a total lunatic."

William chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea. But really, I have no room to talk. Okay, we're here."

They had arrived to another elevator. A bracelet William wore chimed, and the digital control pad for the elevator unlocked. William called it, and the doors glided open easily. This elevator was much more advanced and clean compared to the one they took to get down into the sewers. They stood side by side as the elevator descended deeper underground, soft tunes playing from speakers. Claire didn't understand where they could be going. They had gone so deep underground, the lower altitude made her have to pop her ears. She glanced over at William, saw him poking at his eye.

He looked like he was pouting. "Is it black?"

Claire, for some reason, felt guilty now. "Sorry."

"No, no, you had complete right to do that. You’re just trying to escape, find a way out of Albert’s web, even if that means giving me a nice shiner. This is why I try not to get involved with his crazy schemes. I have enough of my own as it is."

Claire braved asking a question. "So, what are my chances of getting out of this alive?"

William was quiet for a long moment, chewing on his lip. He began to shake restlessly and when the elevator doors slid open with a ding, he practically threw himself out of the platform. "Uhh, coffee? I think I could use some."

He was nervous, which made her nervous.

She swallowed hard. "William?"

He sighed. "No one's ever beaten Albert at his own game."

William rubbed his temple, looking as if he was thinking of some advice to give her. A tired huff escaped his lips. “Look, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I ain’t the best at giving false hope. You’ll probably be dead in a few hours, just depends on Al’s mood. I’m really sorry this happened to you.” He then shook his head and waved at her to follow him. "C'mon, I better get you into one of the break rooms."

His words struck her with dread, piercing her heart like ice. She took a deep breath, blinking back tears, and followed after the researcher. She probably wasn’t going to survive much longer, but if she somehow did, her only way out would be to beat Wesker at his own game.

They walked side by side through white hallways, lit by LEDs and unbearably clean. They passed by many laboratories, testing chambers, and rooms with heavy machinery. Other researchers wearing white lab coats and slacks like William passed by them, carrying syringes or clipboards. They all wore a strange bracelet like William had, that seemed to unlock doors or elevators automatically. Some hardly noticed her with William, while others suspiciously glared her way as they walked by.

_“Dr. William Birkin, you have an urgent matter that requires your attention in the East Area, ward B-113.”_

Claire looked up, hearing the polite, digital female voice echo from some speakers in the hallways.

_So his last name is Birkin,_ she thought.

Claire kept seeing the Umbrella logo on the walls where directions were painted. There were security cameras above doorways and in certain rooms. Claire couldn't believe it. She was in an Umbrella Corporation building underneath Raccoon City. But this place didn't come off as a place studying cures or medicines. This place gave her chills, feelings of darkness and vile greed. Something was very wrong here.

"What is this place? What do you do here? You work for Umbrella?"

"That's all classified," William answered. "I'm sorry, but I sure as hell can't let you find out what exactly is going on down here. If you find out, you’ll definitely be killed, and it won't be by Albert. It’ll be by me. So, just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Claire grew quiet, her nerves constricting as much as her lungs. Though this place vented heat to keep employees comfortable, Claire felt like she was freezing. She saw animals in cages in one room, and saw researchers flicking syringes in another.

"Will, there you are!" came a woman's voice behind them.

William hissed, spinning around with Claire as they saw a slender, middle-aged woman with blonde hair pulled into a loose pony tail walking for them. She wore a white lab coat and light blue jeggings, her wrist aglow with the digital wristband the other researchers wore. Her red shoes hollowly clicked through the hallways as she approached, a clipboard in her arms. Her blue eyes were drawn curiously to Claire and her eyebrows scrunched.

"It's the wicked witch. Stay quiet and go along with me," William whispered.

"Will, who is this? And what the hell happened to your eye?"

"Hi, honey! Uhh, this is Claire…she’s doing business with Albert. Claire, this is my wife, Annette. Oh my eye? Must've bumped into something."

Claire stayed quiet, not liking the stare down by the older woman. Annette seemed suspicious, looking from her to William. She then slowly shook her head, glancing down at her clipboard.

"Okay, well, I'm sure she’ll be happy to hear that Albert is on his way down as we speak. Hanes requests your presence in his ward. The cellular disposition of the frog specimens have mutated beyond what we’ve expected, but there’s something wrong with the protein levels and they’ll die soon if we don’t figure it out."

Claire’s heart nearly exploded upon hearing that Wesker was on his way down to them. She became more fidgety than intended, and William’s wife caught how the color drained from her face.

"Great. Well, I will definitely get to that after I hand Claire over to Albert. We’re just going to wait for him in the break room up ahead."

Annette put the clipboard to her chest, glaring at William. "Drop the act, Will. Albert never comes down here when he’s supposed to be at the Spencer estate. What's going on here?"

"Well, I, uhhh…"

"Get to Hanes. I'll take her to the break room."

William nodded, defeated. He started past his wife, but paused and gave one last look to Claire. Claire didn’t know him too well, but felt his expression portrayed mostly worry. Without saying another word, he left them alone in the corridor and went on his way.

Annette marched by Claire. "Follow me.”

Claire stayed quiet, trailing William's wife down the hallway until they entered a small break room with a few tables, cabinets, and a kitchenette. Annette motioned to a chair at one of the tables, but Claire didn't want to sit down. Wesker was on his way at this very moment. Nausea boiled in her stomach and she resisted running over to the nearest trash bin to puke. Annette studied her, sliding her glasses off her long nose and hanging them on her shirt.

"You…are scared. It's all over your face, all over your body language," Annette stated calmly. She walked a few steps closer to Claire, her eyes never leaving the younger woman. "Let me guess…you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Claire’s heart jolted, shocked at how easily she had guessed.

Annette's lips thinned, and for a brief moment, Claire saw contempt on the woman's face. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again. "For God’s sake, Albert. She's just a kid."

Claire wanted to ask her questions, but her eyes kept darting to the door and back to Annette, sure that Wesker would walk in any second.

Annette seemed to carefully consider her next words. "As much as I’d like to learn how you got into this mess, we don't have the time. Listen to me, and listen well, Claire. You do what Albert says. Don't listen to anyone else's advice to try and get out of this. You will live longer if you just do as he says."

Claire quickly shook her head. "I can't. I won't. He'll kill me and my brother."

Annette tapped her fingers along the clipboard. "Albert must see something in you…like you in some way. Otherwise, he would’ve killed you on the spot. If you want to try and fight your way out of this, be my guest. But I assure you, like the others, you won't get very far."

"O-Others?"

“Never mind that. You can’t be here. You listen to Albert, you don’t ask questions, and you leave. Don’t come back down here. There’s no nice way to say this, but…the only reason you’re still alive right now, and William or myself hasn’t killed you, is because of Albert.”

Claire bit back her temper. “I didn’t ask to be brought here! That fucker Irons made William bring me here! I’m just trying to get some help to get away from Wesker! Please, you have to help me!”

Annette looked torn, frowning, pitying Claire as she was nearly in tears, eyes fearfully hovering on the door.

She sighed. “I’m sorry. The only people who know how Albert works are William, Colonel Sergei, and Ada Wong. William and I cannot risk our research. My husband’s also too much of a coward to stand up against his best friend. Sergei will kill you if he finds out about you. And if you happen to meet Ada, then you’re way to deep in this mess to get out alive anyway.”

Annette was reluctant to help, not wanting to risk this mysterious research. Claire didn’t care about what they were doing down here, she just wanted free from Wesker. Still, she appreciated the older woman’s forthrightness.

"I take it all the others…died?"

Annette looked away from her. “There are fates crueler than death, Claire. I’m not one to sugarcoat things, but one of those kinds of fates may likely befall you if you fight Albert. You want a chance to stay alive, you best just do as he says. That is…if he isn’t on his way down here to kill you as we speak."

Every bone in her body, every single Redfield fiber and sinew told her to fight, to not give in. Claire clenched a fist tight, barely trembling. She nodded at the older woman, swallowing bile.

"O-Okay."

Claire couldn’t quite read Annette’s emotions. She seemed stern, wary, but Claire swore she saw some sort of guilt, shame maybe, crease the edge of her eyes as she looked to her clipboard. As if she wanted to help deep down, but to do so would be an unspeakable crime within this place.

“I’m sorry you-”

Her words were cut off by the sound of the break room door opening. Annette lowered her head, turned her back on Claire, hushed and rigid. Claire’s spine went ice cold, her nerves biting with electricity. The fear, the adrenaline, hell even anger, consumed her, made her lightheaded, but she froze, unable to move.

_No, no, no, noooo_ _…_

Claire felt like a deer caught in headlights as that door swung open. Wesker’s tall, muscular frame stepped inside, making Claire’s breath catch in her throat. He left the door open behind him as he entered, sunglasses neatly in place, hiding the glare of his eyes. He hardly acknowledged Annette as she moved passed him for the door, clipboard hugged to her chest.

"Good morning, Albert," Annette stated briskly.

Wesker gave a curt nod, eyes never leaving Claire. "Anne.”

Annette closed the door behind her and was gone, trapping Claire inside and alone with the STARS Captain. His two steps towards her caused Claire to be flighty. She backtracked away from him, quickly putting a table in between them, as though it was a safe barrier.

Wesker sighed, pulling off his sunglasses and slipping them inside his black jacket. It was the first time she saw him out of uniform. He wore a black, formal outfit instead today, with the same kind of bracelet the Birkins had. His grey-blue eyes pierced her, and Claire could tell he was none too pleased with her screw-up.

“Less than 24 hours, and you’ve already caused me quite the inconvenience. You’re more imprudent than I first thought. Or perhaps you just don’t listen. Maybe I should kill you and your brother to spare me the headache.”

Claire shook her head. "Don't hurt Chris!"

Wesker walked over to the table, making Claire tense. He moved slowly around the table towards her, hand sliding along the surface. Claire moved in the opposite direction of him, her eyes not leaving his lean, muscular frame or those intense eyes.

"And you?" he questioned.

"I learned my lesson. I swear I won't do it again."

"You learned your lesson?" Wesker sneered, finding humor in her words somewhere. He chuckled softly, the sound prickling Claire’s skin as he continued to circle the table for her.

Claire glanced at the door, tempted to escape through it. She knew it would be futile. Without one of those wristbands, she wouldn’t get far. With control she didn’t know she had, she planted herself in one spot, knowing this game of keep away around the table would continue until she gave in. She flinched when Wesker reached her.

His tall frame leaned into her, the smell of his cologne tickling the air. She avoided his gaze, internally screaming to wake up from this nightmare.

"You've cost me a considerable amount of work today,” he said, the low tone raising her heartbeat considerably. He gracefully reached up and took a strand of her hair into his fingers. “Caused a bothersome thorn in my side by the name of Irons. And you've also stirred up some trouble. Chris thinks you are missing since the truck is parked at the RPD and you are nowhere around. How do you propose we fix that without having you turn up dead in a ditch somewhere?"

He tugged on her hair. Hard. Claire clamped her jaw, felt his other hand come around her throat. A hand that could choke her easily. She groaned.

Claire's heart was beating so fast, it threatened to burst straight from her chest. She could only imagine the thought of Wesker killing her and tossing her into a ditch to be found with no evidence. Leaving Chris behind to go insane as he searched for answers, maybe dying to Wesker as well.

"Lucky for you, dear heart," Wesker purred in her ear, his hold on her throat loosening, becoming more of a caress. "That's not my style. So, how will you correct this?"

It was up to Claire to come up with a credible story to tell Chris to cover this up or risk killing them both. Her mind raced over ideas and solutions, her brain on overdrive from her pulsing nerves.

"I-I told Chris I was going out with some friends today! I'll-I’ll tell him I was at the library…got sidetracked with a friend or something!"

The large, public library was just a couple blocks down from the police station. Claire went there a lot while she was down. It would make sense, except maybe Chris had checked there already.

"Are you sure that will be enough to satiate Chris's worry? He's already been out searching for you with other STARS members, has already contacted a few of your friends. He’s even called me. So at this point, I’m out there on my day off from work searching for you. Not convincing enough, dear heart.”

Claire wished he would give her space, his towering form and the intoxicating smell of his cologne making her light headed. His touch felt like electricity zapping through her nerves, icing her skin.

"I-I’ll tell him I dropped the truck off and got a ride over to a friend’s house! L-Let me call him. He’ll believe me, I swear.”

Claire was certain it would work. Growing up with Chris taking over as her parent and guardian after their parents passed away made him quite protective of her. He had great intuition, which made him a great cop, but Claire had nearly mastered the art of throwing her brother off. She wasn’t a saintly little sister, at least not as much as he thought she was.

Wesker seemed to consider it. "Very well. I’ll take you to a phone and then I will return you home. But I assure you, dear heart, if your story raises suspicion, you and Chris are dead. You better be a good actress."

She barely nodded, and almost collapsed when he moved away. He motioned at her to follow him. Claire's feet did not want to obey, but she reluctantly trudged forward. As Claire followed Wesker through the white hallways of the underground base, she saw William come around the corner, walking briskly, rigid like a board, eyes wide and face pale.

Wesker halted so suddenly, Claire bumped into him. He must have sensed his friend’s trepidation. "What is it, Will?"

"Sergei! He's here!” William hissed, trying to stay quiet, and looked as though he was about to have a panic attack. “Hide her or we're all dead! Annette's stalling him right now. I think Irons called him down here! He wants to talk to you about a girl…it has to be Claire!"

Claire didn't know who this Colonel Sergei was, but judging by how William shook like a small dog, she figured he was bad news. She looked up at Wesker, saw him clench his jaw. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm with intense strength and started dragging her in another direction.

William followed after them, his voice shaky. "H-Hide her in the storage r-room!"

Besides looking a little annoyed, Wesker was completely calm. Claire wished she had that kind of nerve. "No time. She's going in one of the lockers in your lab.”

"That'll be the first place he looks!" William complained.

"Not if I have a choice in the matter."

They entered a large laboratory. Claire wanted to fight Wesker's hold on her arm, but knew that this was a matter of life or death. She hardly had any time to look around the large lab, only seeing glimpses of laboratory equipment, papers, empty vials and syringes, and strange…creatures in glass tubes before the STARS Captain opened a tall locker in the back, and shoved her inside. He slammed the door and Claire pushed her back into the metal in the hopes of disappearing. She could see out of the vents of the locker and saw Wesker and William standing side by side. They were near a table, pretending to go over some papers. Claire tried to slow and quiet her breathing.

"Be quiet, dear heart," Wesker stated. His tone was a warning, but there was a strange gentleness to it that threw her for a loop.

Wesker knocked William upside the head. "Will, compose yourself. You'll give us away."

"I'm sorry! I'm having a bad day!"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Claire punched me."

Claire heard Wesker sigh. "Don't tell Sergei that."

"I'll tell him you punched me. He'll believe me."

Claire saw Annette enter the laboratory, the sound of her heels echoing with light taps. A few uniformed mercenaries followed right behind her. There was a tall, broad man as well, dressed in a brown trench coat and a blue military uniform underneath that was different than the others. The uniform had the Umbrello logo on the left breast. He was clean shaven, with silver hair and a scar across his right eye that left it useless. His only eye was an icy blue and it scanned the laboratory as he entered.

"See? Here they are," Annette said, sounding annoyed. "You better have a good reason for disturbing us like this, or I will be reporting to Spencer. We’re on a timed schedule with perfecting the Golgotha and I will not allow you to put us behind."

The broad, scarred mercenary signaled the other mercenaries to stay put, disinterested in Annette’s warning. Claire saw the military-style weapons the other mercenaries held as they waited by the door.

"Relax, Mrs. Birkin. I was sent here because Irons called me. He informed me there was a girl that knew too much and was loose running around with Wesker. Is this true?"

"It was true. I’ve already disposed of her," Wesker answered simply.

Sergei was definitely Russian. His accent was thick, and Claire wondered what he had to do with Umbrella. He walked forward, stopping just on the other side of the table near William and Wesker.

"Is that so, comrade? You aren't one to mess up or leave behind loose ends. How did this girl find out too much?"

"What does it matter if the threat has been eliminated? I’ve already reported to Spencer. So, it seems your little trip down into NEST was a waste of time. You’re out of your jurisdiction anyways, Sergei. The Birkins handle threats here and Irons and myself handle threats within the city. You need to remain at the estate."

Sergei chuckled with a wicked grin. "My jurisdiction has no boundaries when it comes to the safety and reputation of Lord Spencer and Umbrella, and I have probable cause. But go ahead. Play your game, comrade. You better hope I don't find or hear anything more on this girl. Kill her like you two did your mentor, James Marcus, or turn her into an experiment like Lisa Trevor, I don’t give a damn, but do not put Lord Spencer and Umbrella in jeopardy or I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Wesker’s tone was icy cold. "You always do, Sergei.”

"Very clear. Crystal,” William blurted.

"Glad to hear it," Sergei replied, rubbing his palms together. He then noticed William's black eye. "What happened to your eye, William?"

"Albert punched me," William answered quickly.

Sergei studied him for a moment, looking suspicious, and then shook his head and turned around. He motioned for his mercenaries to head out, and they left the room first. Annette stepped out of the way as the Colonel came through. The Russian man stopped in the threshold of the entrance to the lab, looking over his shoulder at Wesker, William, and Annette.

"You can manipulate and control and deceive many people, comrade, but don't think that you can fool me."

With that, the Colonel left with his men. William just about collapsed out of relief. Annette put a hand to her temple, glaring over at the two men. Wesker opened the door and pulled Claire out.

"That was a close call," William said, leaning on the table for support.

Annette pointed at Wesker. "This is all your fault, Albert. I have no idea what you’re planning and what you expect to get get out of it, but do _not_ risk us in the process! You owe William for far too much, so you-"

"Okay, honey," William interrupted, grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "He gets the point! Albert, I suggest you make like a tree and leave."

Wesker nodded. “It looks as though you and I will have to remind Brian Irons where his place is.”

"Agreed," William said.

Wesker and Claire headed out soon after that. They walked the massive underground base, taking a much different route than what William and Claire took to get down there. Claire stayed quiet as she walked with Wesker, even more lost than before. Her mind raced over what she just saw, realized how close her life was from being taken back there. She felt mentally and physically exhausted, and so had no energy to defy Wesker in any way as he led her through tunnels and concrete hallways and secret passageways and old, rusty elevators.

When they reached level ground, they came out into an Umbrella Pharmacy a few blocks down from the police department. Claire couldn't believe it as they walked out of the store without a strange stare from any of the employees. Wesker's Jaguar was parked on the curb outside. Wesker opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Who was that guy?" Claire asked as Wesker got in and started up the luxury sports car.

"Sergei Vladmir. Somebody who will kill you if he finds you.”

"Why are you risking so much to keep me alive?"

Wesker smirked, slipping on his sunglasses and glancing over at her. "That is quite a conceited assessment to make. Are you so sure it is only you? Perhaps I have a plan involving you that is worth the risk."

She grew quiet as the Jaguar pulled away from the curb, the engine roaring under the hood as Wesker drove for Chris's house. Claire knew her grave was being dug deeper and deeper each moment. She thought back to what Annette suggested, what William suggested. No, she couldn’t listen to Wesker, allow him to control her, use her in whatever way he was planning. Her only chance was to fight back. She had to find a way to get Wesker exposed to the public, to get him out of the way without leaving a trail for Umbrella to follow her. She would have to beat Wesker at his own game…whatever that game was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 has been updated/revised! I'm starting to like this version of the story better, and it's giving me new ideas. Hmm...wonder what other kind of hell I can make Claire get into....hehehe. Thanks for all the hits/kudos/comments, they make my day! I especially love hearing from the old followers of this story from FF.net coming over here to read this new version! Thank you! <3


	6. Breaking and Entering

### Chapter 6: Breaking and Entering

Claire didn't sleep well the following night. Chris accidentally woke her up from the little sleep she had managed to get while getting ready for work. Shuffling downstairs like a zombie, Claire decided to make some coffee. She rummaged through the fridge after getting the coffee started, and found some bagels. It wasn’t much, but she was sure her brother would enjoy one before work. The coffee was almost done brewing as Chris jogged downstairs in his uniform, socks and shoes in his hands.

"Have you seen my wallet?" he asked. "Oh, what’re you doing up, anyways?"

"Good morning to you too, Bro," Claire greeted with a small smile. "Your wallet’s on the kitchen table.”

"Thanks, and good morning!"

Chris hadn't said much to her about her "disappearance" yesterday. After Wesker brought her back home, he hovered nearby as she called Chris to feed him her fake story. She told him she had dropped the truck off at the police department while she went out with some friends and would be dropped off when it was time for Chris to come home. Though Claire only had a few friends that lived in Raccoon City, Chris didn’t know all of them.

Chris believed her, just like he always had. He admitted being a little embarrassed for sending the cavalry out to search for her over something so harmless. Claire pretended to laugh it off, telling him it was okay. When truthfully, it was far from harmless. Claire was knocked out and nearly killed within the walls of the police station, on the same floor that Chris was having his morning meeting.

Wesker dropped her off a block away from Chris’s truck after that, warning her that he would be back to kill her and Chris had he learned Chris became suspicious of the story. He commented on having to “deal with Irons”. Claire wondered if the corrupt Police Chief would end up dead or mysteriously vanished. She would have to wait and see.

She watched as Chris tied his boots. He got up from the couch and proceeded to strap on his supply belt and gun. Claire scooped up his wallet and handed it over to him when he sat down at the kitchen’s bar to eat his bagel. The siblings enjoyed a simple, quiet breakfast side by side. There was hardly any conversation as they chewed and drank coffee, only the sound of the house’s heating unit kicking on distracted them from their thoughts.

Claire chewed on her bagel while in deep thought. At first, she wondered what she was going to do today, but then she corrected herself on how she would _survive_ today.

"So, what do ya want for Christmas?"

The question came out of nowhere, and Claire shook out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. What do you want?"

"Don't twist this around! I asked you first, Sis!"

_I'd really like to be able to save both our asses from the trouble I got us into that you don't know about_ _…_

At this rate, Claire or both of them would be dead before Christmas, if Claire wasn’t able to stop Wesker.

Claire smiled, reaching over and squeezing his arm, heart aching. "How about I think on it today?"

"Fair enough."

Chris downed the rest of his coffee. Claire made a face at the scalding stunt. He took their empty dishes to the sink and was about to head for the door to wait for Jill, when he suddenly halted.

"Crap, I forgot to write down Richard's new address," he said. He walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out an address book. After fishing out a scrap piece of paper from his pocket, he got a pen and started writing down the new information after flipping through a few pages.

Curious, Claire walked over. She had never noticed the address book before. "New address?"

"Yeah, he moved to a new house. It's protocol that we keep up to date addresses and phone numbers of all the STARS members on hand at home. Just in case of an emergency or anything."

Chris finished writing and closed the book. He shoved it back into the drawer. By that time, Jill's car honked out in the driveway. Chris smiled bright, turned and went for the door. He ruffled Claire's messy bed hair as he walked by.

"See ya later, kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You'll always be one to me, even when you're fifty!"

Claire stuck her tongue out at him, and Chris returned the face before shutting the front door and hopping into Jill's Mustang. The car pulled out of the driveway from behind Chris’s truck, and headed for the police department. Claire watched from the window as they drove away, thinking about what to do next. She could try and go back to sleep, but she didn't see that happening.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she withdrew the address book from the kitchen drawer once again. She flipped through the pages. This address book was strictly for STARS members of both Alpha and Bravo teams. The names were listed in alphabetical order by last name. Chris's handwriting always looked like chicken scratch, but she had grown used to reading it. She could make out names, addresses, and phone numbers for every STARS member that worked at the RPD. The final name in the back brought her to the Captain of Alpha Team and Leader of the entire STARS Department. It read: Wesker, Albert. 1251 Aspen Circle West. Raccoon City, Colorado. Phone number: 765-555-9065.

Claire knew the neighborhood. She had a friend that once lived near there. Aspen Circle was on the west side of a nice, upper-class suburban area. It was more for people who made a lot of money. Her friend's parents had been a surgeon and a restaurant owner. Somehow, STARS Captain didn't come off as being that profitable. Of course, whatever conspiracy Wesker was involved with, whatever Umbrella had to do with it, he was a dirty cop, and she was sure he was getting payoffs and anything else.

Her Redfield brain internally fought over a plan that was forming. She slapped the address book shut and put it back in the drawer. Her scared, rational side told her of the high risks, of how many close calls she’s had already trying to stop Wesker. That this would probably just get her killed. But her fighting, defiant side knew she had to do this. She couldn’t let Wesker control her, make her cower in fear. She had to stop him, someway, somehow. She tapped her fingers on the counter, chewing on her lower lip.

_I could break into his house while he_ _’s at work…I might be able to find some evidence that will expose Wesker, maybe bring this conspiracy to light. I can save me and Chris!_

It was dangerous, highly risky, but at this point, she didn't know what else to do. Wesker obviously had some kind of plan for her. This meant she was on borrowed time, her chances of beating Wesker dwindling by the second. She might not have another shot like this.

Claire darted upstairs to dress and get ready. Aspen Circle was just a few blocks from here. She could walk to the address and find a way to break in. Jill had taught her a few tricks and techniques with lock-picking. If she remained inconspicuous, she should be able to get into Wesker’s house easily, and have plenty of time to search for some evidence without getting caught.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Determination was set on her features, and she nodded at the present fighter. _I'm going to do this. I have to save us somehow!_

 

* * *

 

Snow was everywhere, and the biting cold numbed her face. Claire had walked all the way to Aspen Circle on her own, bundled up in her parka and a scarf. She kicked at the snow on the sidewalk in her boots, slightly shivering. She kept her hood up over her head to protect her from the cold, and also to hide her face. The roads were freshly salted yet again. Claire was sure if they got anymore snow that bulldozers would be needed. There wasn’t much traffic coming from the neighborhood yet. It was still early morning, which gave her an advantage. Most people were either still asleep or already at work.

She spotted Wesker's house in the circle drive. It was a two story house near the far side of the circle. It was a newer brick house, much like the others in this area. It had a private fence enclosing a large backyard. There was a two door garage attached to the house, but there were no cars out front in the driveway and there were no lights on in the house. Wesker had to be at the RPD before all the other Alpha team members, so there was no way he was home. The front porch was easy to walk up to, but Claire needed to break in through the back. She couldn’t risk being spotted.

The other houses in the circle were silent, sleeping like their inhabitants. Claire anxiously flicked her eyes to the windows of the neighbor’s house, but there was no movement, no sign of life. She casually left the sidewalk, dipping between Wesker's house and the neighbor's.

Claire looked all around. The neighborhood was quiet; no dogs barking, no cars slushing through freshly salted roads, no doors opening or cars starting from nearby homes. She went to the gate of the private fence, finding it padlocked. Cursing, she looked the fence over. There were no breaks in the fence, not a single one she could slip through. The top was a good ten feet tall. She wouldn’t be able to climb that without using something to help her. Getting nervous, she looked around for something to use. Leaning on the side of the garage, she saw a large trash can. She quickly went over to it and dragged it down to the fence. Jamming it against the fence, she climbed on it, the bin wobbling beneath her. She jumped to the top of the fence and slung herself, dropping into the backyard.

Her pulse quickened when she landed in enemy territory, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

The ground was evenly layered with bright white snow. The large backyard had a metal shed and a fancy fire pit and a lounge area off from the back deck of the house. She left the snow, climbing the deck stairs to the back door. With a little turn, she found it locked. She glanced behind her to make sure she was hidden. The cover of the back deck and the privacy fence actually helped conceal her as she picked the lock. Carefully and quietly, she worked the lock, ear against the door. Jill's teachings managed to pay off as Claire heard the _click_ of the back door unlocking.

With a shaky breath, she stood up and opened the door, letting it swing open in front of her. The warmth from inside seeped out in a tempting wind. She listened for a long moment, but the house was eerily silent, save for the distant ticking of a grandfather clock.

She decided to take off her slushy boots and coat to prevent leaving any signs in the house. She kept them on the back porch and slipped inside. When she shut the door behind her, she felt as though she had locked herself in the lion's den. The back room was a mud room and laundry room. She left it and the back door behind and walked through a small hallway into the living room.

Her heart raced within her chest, knocking in her ribcage and making her fingers shiver not from the cold, but from anxiousness. She took slow breaths to calm down and focus. She would find the evidence she needed and leave quickly and quietly. No problem.

The inside of the house was neatly kept, with all wooden floors and area rugs. Brand new furniture turned up everywhere. One thing that Claire noticed quickly was that there were no personal pictures hanging up in frames. None of Wesker or his family or friends. It was mostly artful paintings or photographs. There were a few decorated officer trophies and awards on display as well.

She could see the staircase connecting to the second floor. This was a big house, both the ground floor and second floor. If it was anyone else’s house, Claire could easily appreciate it’s design and decor. Claire stood in the living room, lost and thinking of where to start first.

_He must have a study or a safe or something that he would keep everything in. I should try looking for something like that first._

It was her best bet. She decided to scope the first floor first, then venture up to the second floor. As she started walking to the first room, something small and colorful caught her eye. Furrowing her brows, she walked over to it. It was a child’s backpack, and it sat neatly on an end table near the front door. It was pink with white polka dots. One of the straps had a dab of green paint, and there was a charm hanging off the zipper of a white cat. The letters “SB” were embroidered on the front.

“What the hell,” Claire whispered, suddenly paranoid. No, she knew for a fact that Wesker didn’t have kids, didn’t have a significant other.

But then why did he have a child’s backpack here? Judging by the style and size, the backpack was for a little girl between the ages of 9 and 11. Claire looked around the large, silent house. Did the child come across Wesker in the same way she did? Did Wesker have her locked away somewhere? Was she dead? Claire felt sick. Surely, not even Wesker would harm an innocent child. But there was no way to know.

As she thought over these fears, she froze as she heard soft clicking on the hardwood floor, slowly getting louder as it came up behind her. Her heart jumped to her throat, ice shooting up her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand straight. Claire had grown up with enough pets to know that a dog had just come up behind her, the nails clicking on hardwood a distinct sound all its own. And by the sounds of it, it wasn't a small dog.

_Something tells me that it isn't a cute little terrier_ _…_

Claire slowly turned around, shocked and almost sick to her stomach. She hadn't even considered a dog. Wesker did not seem like the kind of man to like or own dogs. She gasped, fear striking her core when she saw a large black and tan Doberman Pinscher. The dog had to weigh around a hundred pounds, with large paws and a very intense gaze. Its cropped ears were forward and alert, the docked tail straight up as its hackles began to bristle. The chain collar dangled tags in front of its neck. The sleek, muscular dog was rigid, and Claire saw it licking its lips.

Claire cautiously took a step back, swallowing the panic that tried to boil through her lungs. As soon as she moved, the Doberman bared its teeth, a deep, ghastly growl rumbling out its throat. The white teeth were bright in contrast to the dark coat of the guard dog.

Claire knew she had no chance to make a run for the back door. She had no time to get to the front door and unlock it. She was frozen in place, mind racing on how to get out of this situation. She tried talking to the dog to calm it.

"Easy, boy…down boy…" her voice cracked.

Her eyes darted around for anything. A weapon, a room with a door, anything. The closest room was a bathroom right under the staircase. She knew it would be risky, but she had to try. If the Doberman knocked her to the floor she was done for. She recalled a time when she was a kid playing with a friend, and her friend’s dad got a loose dog to attack him over the girls and the damage it had caused.

Claire loved dogs. And she could obviously see that this Doberman was trained to protect this house at any cost. But now her life was really on the line if she made one mistake making a run for that bathroom.

She took a deep breath, eyes on the snarling Doberman and snatched up the nearby pink backpack. She made a break for it. The Doberman howled and gave chase, its claws scraping along the hardwood floor as it shot after her. Claire felt like a prey animal desperately trying to escape a hungry predator. She was just inches from the doorway, when she felt jaws latch around her ankle with crushing force.

She cried in pain, the force knocking her face first into the floor. She twisted onto her back, clutching the child’s backpack and putting it between her and the dog as it went for her face. The Doberman clamped down on the pack instead, ripping and shaking it while its snarls rippled through her ears and its breath and drool hit her face. With one mighty kick, she flung the dog backwards. She scrambled to her feet and slipped into the bathroom. As she tried to slam the door shut, the Doberman barreled halfway into the threshold, large jaws snapping and howling. Claire kept its head wedged between the door and the frame, trying to keep the door from opening any further to keep the dog out. She kicked the dog in the face, a barely audible yelp sounding as it dipped back just far enough where she was able to shut the door and lock it. She heard the Doberman howling like a crazed beast, its claws desperately scratching at the door as it tried to force its way through.

Claire slid down onto the floor, watching blood seep through her pants from the dog bite on her ankle. The pain was intense, and she could barely move her ankle. She looked desperately all around, but had found her luck only to worsen. The half-bath had no window whatsoever to escape through. She let her head fall back against the door, tears filling her eyes from the pain. Sweat rolled down her temples as she desperately caught her breath. Her simple plan to break into Wesker's house and find some evidence had just turned into a nightmare.

Her chances of escaping were slim to none. Groaning in pain, she got up and searched the half-bath, hoping to find something she could use. She grabbed a towel that was hanging above the sink, and wrapped it around her bleeding ankle and tightened it. There was a toilet, a sink, and a cabinet above the sink, but not much else. She checked the cabinet, only finding some first aid items, including peroxide and rubbing alcohol. She noticed the small brown rug on the floor by the toilet, and then started thinking again. She needed to get out of here or she was finished. The dog had grown quiet, but she knew it remained on the other side of the door.

_The rubbing alcohol can be used to knock the dog out if I can find something to soak it with. But it will only last a few minutes. This bottle is almost empty. But it should buy me enough time to escape._

She noticed the brown bathroom rug on the floor. She poured the rubbing alcohol all over it and grabbed it up. She could smell it taking over the bathroom soon afterward, and limped back over to the door to ready herself. She cautiously turned the doorknob, swallowing hard and opened the door just a crack. The Doberman hit the door hard, resuming its snarling. Claire tossed the rug onto the dog's head, and grabbed its neck to keep the rug on tight. The dog was extremely strong, slamming her all around and snarling fiercely. The Doberman latched down on her hand as her grip slipped from the rug. She ignored the pain that shot up her arm and quickly grabbed the rug again and hoped the rubbing alcohol would hurry up and work.

Finally the dog started slowing down, getting disoriented but still growling until it collapsed on the floor unconscious. Claire didn't even bother to lift the rug from the dog's head, she quickly got up and dashed for the back door of the house to get her stuff and leave. She ignored the extreme pain that shot up her ankle as she moved, desperate to get out.

In her haste to go for the back door, she slid to a halt as she heard the front door unlocking and opening. Panic seized her once more, and she was still dripping blood all over the floor.

 

* * *

 

Wesker hadn't even been at work for two hours before he got the alert on his pager that the security system in his home had gone off. It was a little something he put up to alert only him. Unfortunately, Wesker had to store some valuable information in his house that would not be safer anywhere else. He went through a lot of money to ensure the quality of the silent security system. That, and his Doberman Pinscher, Odin, was extremely well trained under his command to protect the property. The dog had killed two Umbrella lowlifes in two separate incidents who thought they could break into the house to find something to use against Wesker or William.

The Alpha team gave him questioning looks as he got up to leave and left Barry in charge. He told them that he had important matters to take care of and should be back within a few hours. Wesker knew it all depended on the situation once he got over to his house. He trusted that Odin took out the intruder, and if they were still alive in his house then Wesker would dispose of them like any other. He left the RPD and drove for home in his Jaguar. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He studied the front windows and door carefully, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When he unlocked the front door and opened it, he was not greeted by his Doberman as usual.

The house was eerily quiet, and the smell of rubbing alcohol hit his nose faintly. He looked down towards the staircase, saw that his dog was laying still on his side, and there was blood all over the floor with the bathroom door open wide. He heard noise coming from the back of the house, and quickly pursued it. He caught Claire Redfield just as she was opening the back door, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. He aimed his gun at her, his voice making her jump.

"I wouldn't dare it, dear heart."

She slowly turned, noticing the barrel of the gun not far from her face. Claire lowered her eyes, quickly defeated and shut the door. Wesker looked her up and down. Her ankle was bleeding, even with a towel wrapped around it and her left palm was a bloody mess as well. Wesker slowly shook his head, sighing. He holstered his weapon, nodding his head back towards the living room. Claire slowly and quietly obeyed, limping along and growing pale.

"You really know how to get yourself into trouble. Did you think you were going to break into my house so easily and find something that was going to save you and your brother?"

They came back to the bathroom where the Doberman remained unmoving. While Claire fiddled with her fingers nervously, Wesker bent down to see if Odin was still alive. After securing that, he straightened back up, glaring at Claire through his sunglasses.

"So, you break into my home, get blood everywhere, knock out my precious Doberman Pinscher, and attempt to escape right under my nose. You have a lot of explaining to do, dear heart. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now just like I did with the other unfortunate souls who tried it before."

"You got it right. I wanted evidence to use against you," Claire grumbled.

Wesker lifted his arms, motioning all around him. "Go ahead, try it. Let's see what you can find."

Claire didn't move, her throat dry and her heart pounding so fast she thought she would die of a heart attack. In an instant, the Doberman came to, sitting up and snorting. He got to his paws and shook himself. The dog continued to sneeze for a moment until he noticed his owner, and the docked tail started to wiggle. Odin walked over to Wesker and licked his hand before sitting on his haunches and peering at Claire. He growled softly, baring fangs, but Wesker hushed the dog with a command.

"Odin here has killed two men who broke into this same house on different occasions, looking for the same thing you seek. You should count yourself lucky, Miss Redfield."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Claire asked, her voice weak.

"As much trouble as you are in, I still must applaud you, dear heart. You are probably the bravest, albeit foolish, young woman I’ve ever met. Your continuous plans to try and escape from me prove entertaining, and I am quite impressed that you managed to think up of something as clever as knocking Odin out with rubbing alcohol, and succeeding at it on top of that. But, as I’ve warned you before, this bravery and stubbornness of yours will get you killed sooner than you think one way or another."

Claire lowered her eyes, slowly nodding at him. "I understand."

"Now, I better get you cleaned up. I need to go collect my supplies upstairs," Wesker sighed. He looked down to the Doberman, who cocked his head and watched his master intently. "Watch."

The single word made the dog snort, and Wesker turned and left up the stairs. Claire watched him go before glancing back down at the Doberman. Odin peered at her with full attention, ears pricked forward, eyes bright, but no sign of aggression even if she managed to knock him out. The intelligent guard dog kept vigil with Claire not moving until Wesker came back downstairs with a large first aid kit. He motioned her to the nearest couch in the living room, and she sat down.

Wesker sat down across from her on the coffee table, grabbing her ankle and pulling it into his lap. He unwrapped the towel after opening the kit. Odin trotted into the living room after them, coming over to sniff Claire curiously with his tail slightly wagging before lying down by the couch. Claire watched the Doberman warily as he sniffed her with a completely different demeanor.

"Don't worry about him. He knows that you are a guest now," Wesker stated.

Claire looked away from the bite on her ankle, it was already swollen and bruising.

"Funny," she stated tartly. "Didn't figure you as a guy who likes dogs."

Wesker lightly chuckled, cleaning the wound on her ankle gently and making her wither under his electrifying touch. "Apparently we have much to learn about each other, isn't that right, dear heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Claire has the worst luck! xD


End file.
